


It Does Not Do To Dwell On Dreams

by WritingMadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarrython, Gay, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: After the war, students who didn't get to complete the seventh year are invited back. How is Harry going to be treated now he is the savior of the wizarding world? How is Draco going to be treated now his name is in the dirt?Harry has a dream, he wants to find the right woman to marry. Will his dream come true, or will Malfoy throw a spanner in the works?Malfoy want to hate himself, will Harry let him?Hermione and Ron just want to be happy, can they when hit with a shocking revelation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Harry placed his arms behind his head, eyes following the clouds as they moved lazily across the warm summer sky. Each fluffy spectacle took a shape of his imagination, letting his heart explore his mind in more ways then he had ever let it before. Among the jagged shapes, he saw flowers, faces, and even a dragon form. Each heavenly picture lulled him into a deeper feeling of relaxation.

The sun, and the canopy, made for the perfect sunbathing weather. It had been a couple of months since the war had ended, and Harry still hadn't quite got over the feeling of having nothing to do. Since the moment he had found out that he was a wizard, he had been thrown straight in the deep end. 7 years later, to have free time felt unreal. It was almost as if his main objective in life was over, and now he had to find smaller ones to fill it.

Harry glanced up as the front door of the burrow opened behind him, the figure of Mrs. Weasely coming into view and blocking his sunlight. She smiled down at him with fond eyes, two steaming cups in hand. With a grunt Harry sat up, taking the drink from her, a nod in thanks, as she summoned a garden chair over and took a seat.

"Morning, my dear."

"Morning Molly," Harry said, taking a sip of his drink with a satisfied hum. The warmth of the liquid-filled his body, radiating along his nerves and hugging his internal organs. "How did you know I was out here?"

Mrs. Weasely chuckled, an eyebrow raised in the air. "Harry, you have been doing the same thing for the last two weeks you've been here. Can't blame you though, the weather is lovely at this time of year."

"It really is." Harry agreed, as he looked up to the sky and let the rays of golden light heat his face. "It's really nice actually getting to slow down and enjoy simple things like the weather. You know?"

"Oh, Harry." She chuckled. "I certainly do. I still can't quite believe I am back home. Don't get me wrong, Grimmauld Place was lovely once we did it up a bit, but there is nothing quite like being around your own homely comforts."

Harry's eyes fell to the floor, he suddenly felt very sluggish. He ran his finger around the rim of his mug, watching as the liquid inside swished with the subtle movement. "That was the one thing I had going for me, and only me in the war. Traveling was easier on me than it was Ron or Hermione. They both had to leave their place of comfort behind, I just had to move on to my next. "

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, leaning forward in her seat to place a hand on his shoulder. "You do know you always have a place here, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Harry smiled, letting his cheek fall slightly towards where Molly's hand lay. The affection she gave him caused butterflies in his stomach, the same he would get when he would spend time thinking of his mother. "And I appreciate it, but it's not the same."

"So, what do you want?" Molly asked, leaning back in her chair again, and drinking the last of her tea. "Your responsibility is over Harry, you can start building a life for yourself now."

"Well...," he said, gaze panning around to take in his surroundings. "...first I want to redo my seventh year."

"Good." Molly nodded. "Quite frankly, I would have dragged you back to school if you didn't."

Harry smiled, even when she made jokes like that, it made him feel loved. Maybe if she was alive, his own mother would have made the same comment if he were to refuse education. He bit his lip before continuing.

"I kind of have this dream." He said, glancing at Mrs. Weasley with a small blush. "I want to buy a cozy little cottage, covered in moss and vines. It will have three bedrooms, the master, and two spares, for when I hopefully have children. It will have a garden, a small one, but still a garden. I then want to meet a girl..."

"Anyone tickle your fancy?" Mrs. Weasely interjected, a curious smile on her face. Harry's cheeks reddened, and he shook his head objection.

"No." He admitted. "But I do want it to happen, to settle down it would be...it would be..."

Harry couldn't find the words to express it. His heart growing two sizes as he thought about everything that he wanted to achieve for the rest of the time he had.

"A beautiful end to a dark tragedy." Mrs. Weasely finished for him. He nodded, smile fading again. Many moments in his life you could call a tragedy, he wanted to fix that. Turn all the unpleasantness into but a blemish on his timeline.

"Exactly."

They were both silent for another couple of minutes, both taking in the sun as Harry finished the rest of his drink. Once he was done, Mrs. Weasely reached forward once more.

"Why don't we go inside? Wait for the post?"

"Sure." Harry agreed, standing and following her inside, his heart fuller then it had been when he woke up that morning.

~

It had been a couple of hours since Harry and Mrs. Weasely had come back inside, when Ron and Hermione finally walked down the stairs, rubbing their eyes of sleep. This wasn't a new occurrence. Harry preferred to be up at the crack of dawn, and the other two were used to him not being there when they awoke.

"Hey, mum." Ron smiled to Mrs. Weasely, who was stood at the kitchen counter flicking through a new newspaper article about Gilderoy Lockhart. A yawn left Ron as he stretched. "What's for breakfast?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, taking a seat next to Harry at the kitchen table, placing her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, letting her cuddle into his side. She was his best friend after all.

"Honestly Ron." Harry smiled fondly up at the ginger boy. "That is the first thing you ask your mum? Where's the good morning?"

Ron stuck his fingers up at Harry, taking a seat opposite the man. "Okay. Good Morning mum, what's for breakfast?"

Harry threw his head back in laughter as Molly rolled her eyes, and flicked to the next page of her article. "I'm making porridge, with strawberries and blueberries. Harry's favorite."

Ron opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it before letting himself fall back against his chair. A pout on his lips due to the fact that he wasn't going to get anything greasy that morning.

Hermione let out a yawn, Harry raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Mione?" Harry asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She smiled, opening one eye to look up at him. "Just a bit tired didn't get much sleep last night."

Harry's eyebrow raised further, glancing at Ron, for a second, before looking back. Hermione, for the second time in five minutes, rolled her eyes.

"I was reading up on the seventh year." She clarified. "There are so many more opportunities this year than the last 6, we really get a chance to push our intellectual selves further than we ever have."

"Yippe." Ron sighed, pulling a knee to his chest. "I just can't wait! Let's go shopping today, buy everything we need! Yay. Yay. Yay."

"Can we!" Hermione shot up, eyes wide in excitement. Mrs. Weasely looked up at her with a fond smile, she was happy that her son had a girlfriend as bright, and as motivated as Hermione was. "There are so many books to read!"

"Wait!" Ron said, his own eyes wide, but with the opposite of excitement. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. "No! I was kidding. We have a couple of weeks. We can wai..."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Mrs. Weasely smiled through Ron's words, walking up to the table and placing three bowls in front of the three of the children she loved most in the world. She smiled at Harry and Hermione as they gave her thanks. She slapped Ron on the back of the head as he poked at the porridge with a spoon disgustedly. "As soon as your letters get here, I'll wake Ginny, and then we can go."

"Yay." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione burst out into a grin, turning to Harry and listing everything that she needed to buy and why. Harry sat there, listened, and nodded, a smile on his face the whole time.

~

Their Hogwarts letters had come soon after breakfast, inviting them back to study. The letter said that there would be a change in the dormitory, for the one time only eight years. Everything looked pretty exciting. Harry was really looking forward to the Advanced potions that he was allowed to take, thanks to the fact Slughorn was still in the position, and still had a slight obsession with him.

Hermione and Harry walked excitedly along Diagon Ally, Ron dragging his feet behind them. Mrs. Weasely had decided it was time to get an Owl for Ginny, so they had gone off separately.

"So where to first?" Harry asked the two, looking around the street in wonder. The rebuild after it had been destroyed in the war was rather spectacular. To think it had only been a couple of months, he was impressed.

"Sports shop?" Ron suggested. "I heard they have a new broom out, goes two times faster then a Cheater, whatever one of those is."

"Really?" Harry asked an eyebrow raised as he let out a lop-sided grin. "Cool."

"But before we goof off," Hermione said, giving her boyfriend a serious look. "We must go and look for books. Then go and try on some robes, before we head to the potion supply store. School is a serious business, Ron. Only once we are prepared, can we do the fun stuff."

Harry shrugged at his second-best mate, the goofy smile getting bigger as the ginger boy died inside a little.

They started to walk to Flourish and Blotts, stopping along the way when a couple of people asked Harry for his autograph, leaving him red-faced. He hadn't really done anything spectacular in his eyes, just what he was born to do really.

Once they were in the shop, they all split up. Hermione and Ron walked towards the muggle studies section of the store. Harry walked towards the potions books, running his fingers across the shelves as he did.

It was amazing, the state of the book shop. He couldn't see a difference in the layout, or architecture, then it had looked before it had been destroyed. The magic truly was a wonderful thing.

He finally found what he was looking for, at the far corner of the place. He ran his fingers lightly over the spines of the potions books, before coming to the one he needed. With a bright smile, he went to pull it out of its place on the shelf just as, at the same time, another hand grabbed it. Slender, pale fingers stopping next to his.

Harry looked up in shock to see Draco Malfoy standing there. Apart from it wasn't the Draco he knew and hated. The usually cocky, and proud, the boy was looking to the ground, hood up over his face. From what Harry could see of his arms and partially visible face, bruises riddled the boy.

And his eyes, the once piercing grey eyes that used to stab him with hate every time they gazed at him, now lay scared.

"Potter..."

"You take it," Harry said before, anything else could be said. Picking the book up, he placed it in his enemy's hand with a kind but forced smile. He was scared, not scared of Malfoy, of how he looked.

Draco looked at him in shock but nodded. Sending him a smile of thank you. He pulled his hood up further and walked away to the glares of strangers that noticed him. Harry shook his head, this year was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rested his head against the window, watching as the trees and lakes rushed by in a flurry of blue and green. He smiled, it seemed like an eternity since he had last traveled the route to Hogwarts. After not going to school last year, it was just the kick of normality he needed.

Yet again, technically, this was going to be his first year of normality. Every single year he had had to face a challenge, that somehow always seemed to lead to Voldemort. This year that wouldn't be happening. It would just be him, his best friends, and the books that he would use to study. Mostly he and his friends, the books would definitely take a backbench. He would never say that to Hermione though.

He smiled as he glanced around the cabin. It was empty, giving him a chance to think, and really enjoy the ride to the castle. Not that he didn't love Ron and Hermione, but he was more than a little glad when Professor McGonagall had contacted them to be honorary prefects again for the year. They had both jumped at the chance, even though none of them really needed it on a transcript. After helping defeat Voldemort they could probably get any number of jobs. He had a feeling that Ron had only accepted to spend more time with Hermione.

Another thing he was looking forward to with going back to Hogwarts was the access to Hogsmead. Due to the eighth year technically not being a year, they could pop down to the town as they liked, but if their grades started to slip due to the freedom; that was on them.

The sole responsibility for grades was worth the extra freedom though, at least they were in Harry's opinion. Though, not many people seemed to agree. From what he had found out when boarding the train, not many people had seemed to return for the 8th year, though that was fair when you considered how many people got fast-tracked into great jobs when they had survived The Battle Of Hogwarts. Harry had counted maybe 10 returns.

With a sigh of content, he lent his head to the window once more, only to jump when the cabin door opened and Draco Malfoy stuck his head in. Harry's eyes were drawn straight to his white dress shirt, covered in red. His slightly crooked nose being the most likely source. Draco must not have noticed him at first, because when their eyes met his gaze dropped to the ground.

"O..oh, sorry." He went to step out of the door.

"Malfoy..." Harry shouted after him, the blonde stopped in his tracks. Looking up with slightly scared eyes, he glanced around the cabin for any sign of a trick. "Do you need somewhere to sit?"

"Why do you care, Potter," Draco asked, trying to perfect his usual sneer but there was really no belligerence to it.

"I don't," Harry admitted, even though he knew deep down that was a lie. Even if he was a complete and utter twat; the man didn't deserve what he seemed to be going through. "But you need a seat, I have one."

"You don't own the seats Potter," Malfoy argued, but walked in anyway and took the seat opposite Harry. Harry watched as he sat there, hands moving over his thighs. His eyes darting around the room; each corner, then down to the floor. His nose bled lightly, but he didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. Harry stood with a sigh, taking the seat next to him.

Draco jumped, looking at him wide-eyed, but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him as he pulled out his wand. With a flick, the blonde man's nose was back into place with a small crack.

"Shit Potter." Draco gasped, hand jumping to his face. "Give a guy some warning."

"How you think I felt the sixth year?" Harry asked memories of when Malfoy had broken his nose flooding back to him. He cringed as he remembered the pain.

Draco glared. "You were spying."

"You were plotting against me!" Harry argued in disbelief.

The glared at each other for another couple of seconds before Harry stood up, and chucked himself back into his original seat. He crossed his arms in annoyance, looking back out of the window.

"The Boy Who...Sulks?"

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Draco looked back in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"The Dark Mark." Harry snapped. "Death Eater!"

"Why don't you shut up Potter?"

"Why don't you shut up Malfoy?"

Both boys fell silent, refusing to look at each other. Seriously, ten minutes in a room together and all they could do was bicker. Draco rolled his eyes, resting his head against the back of his seat.

"It wasn't easy you know." He said, gaze falling to Harry once more.

"Huh?"

"Being the bad guy." Draco clarified with a small shrug of the shoulder.

"Am I meant to feel sorry for you?" Harry asked, eyes rolling in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Just because you are getting roughed up for siding with Voldemort? News flash, I don't."

With an angry grunt, Draco pushed himself up and stalked to the cabin door in fast strides. Harry sighed. "Where are you going to sit?"

Draco didn't answer, only turning back as he opened the door. "Don't forget Potter, we are all born into our ways of life. We are taught to play in those ways. We can't all be born destined to be a hero like you. You fought because you had to, not because you wanted to; just like me."

Then he walked out of the room, leaving nothing but hate in his wake. Harry sighed, was Draco right? Was there a point to what he had said?

~

After a big lunch, and sending the other years to their dormitories, Mcgonagall met the eighth years at the back of the great hall. Harry looked around at the group, and he was right in saying there were only ten. It seemed kind of pathetic, to be honest, he thought more people would have taken the advantage to come back to Hogwarts. The group consisted of;

Hermione

Ron

Himself

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Ernie McMillan

Dean Thomas

Lavender Brown

Goyle

And Draco Malfoy.

Although they were all from different houses, they all huddled in a tight group as they waited for their Head Teacher. Everyone that was but Malfoy, who stood a good couple of meters away from the group. His gaze was to the ground, fingers fiddling with the tip of his wand. Harry rolled his eyes, turning to Hermione with a smile.

"What do you think the dormitories are going to be like?"

"I don't know Harry." She smiled back, eyes bright at the thought of their accommodation. "I hope it will have a study space, a nice big desk. I brought a couple of extra texts that weren't on the curriculum."

"I just want a comfy mattress," Ron admitted, a dreamy smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Of course, Ron would only care about where he would sleep, forgetting that it was the most important year of his life.

It turns out they didn't have to wait long in suspense, in no time at all Mcgonagall was leading them down the hallway. The opposite way to where Harry knew other dorms to be placed.

Everyone chatted excitedly as she leads them across the courtyard, and toward the astronomy tour. Draco stayed behind everyone else, head down to avoid the glares some of the group were sending him; including a Slytherin.

As they got closer to the tower, for a second Harry thought they were going to be climbing, but McGonagall stopped at a brick wall; tapping out a sequence. To everyone's surprise, the bricks separated to reveal a spiraling staircase going downwards. Talking excitedly, everyone followed her down the stairs. Candles trailed the spiraled staircase, the flickering lights further building Harry's anticipation.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the common room of their new dorm. It was marvelous. There were sofas to the right of the room, all facing a roaring fire. Harry could imagine the nights the group would spend around the flames. The cold winter nights, drinking hot chocolate and eating cakes. The way the flames flickered set a warming glow to the place, Harry felt his insides warm.

All around the room hung portraits, their occupants all looking down upon the students who would be living with them. Some of the group waved, others looked away.

In the middle of the room, a group of bean bags was positioned around a small table. On top of the table, magical bored games.

"These are really quite something." McGonagall smiled. "Those board games will be here for all of you to bond. I am aware that you are from different houses, and that many of you won't have a strong bond with each other. So I thought it vital to add these features. Your choices of games range from muggle cards to magical truth and dare."

"Magic truth and dare?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A simple pot," McGonagall said, pointing to a cylindrical box that sat on the table. "You pick out a stick, and it will have truth or a dare on it depending on what the player has picked. The questions will change based on mood, maturity, and IQ. For example, Harry...truth or dare?"

"Erm...?" He muttered unsurely. "Truth."

Nodding McGonagall reached into the box and pulled out a stick, chuckling as she read it. "Who's your best friend?"

Harry laughed it off slightly, obviously not going to answer. Suddenly he felt weird, his stomach-churning. His throat tightened, his truth trying to escape as he tried to force it back. "Hermione!"

He blushed, eyes glancing over to Ron who looked slightly offended. He raised his hands in defense before glancing back at the professor. "Magically bonding?"

She only nodded. Harry sighed and continued to look around the room.

To the left, lay a kitchen. It was a good size, with two fridges. Harry raised an eyebrow, Mcgonagall smiled at him.

"Convenient, ey Mr. Potter." She said, eyes sparkling. "As eighth years, we understand it could be a bit daunting having to join one of the tables in the great hall, as you technically don't belong to a house anymore. So, you may feel more comfortable here. Of course, don't let it put you off joining us in the great hall if you would so like to."

"It's swanky." Ron nodded.

"It really is!" Pansy gasped, smiling at the ginger in agreement. She pointed to the corner near a hallway. "Hey, is that bookshelf fully stocked?"

"Of course." McGonagall nodded. "Filled with both educational and recreational writings. Now, I must tell you about your room buddies. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded, so McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment, pushing her glasses on. "Now, these rooms were assigned by the sorting hat. They are final. In-room number 1, we have the only three girls Hermione, Lavender, and Pansy."

The girls all looked at each other, walking to the outer edge of the group.

"Room number 2." She called out. "In this room, we will have Goyle, Ernie and Dean Thomas"

The boys glanced at each other, safe to say less happy then the girls. With disappointed grunts, they stepped towards each other.

"Room 3," McGonagall said. "Ronald.."

Ron looked at Harry, a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"And Blaise!"

"What?" Ron protested, eyes wide as he turned to look at his best friend with sympathy. "That means..."

"Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy." McGonagall finished. The whole group turned to look at the two boys in shock. Well, this would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger Warning* There is a subtle talk of suicide in this chapter.

Harry sighed as he pushed his trunk to the bottom of his bed, he had finally finished trying to convince McGonagall she was wrong about his room assignment when he realised she wasn't going to budge. Taking a seat on his case, he glanced around the room with a solemn expression. It really wasn't as nice as he had imagined it would be. All it held were two four-poster double beds and two desks. An ensuite bathroom linked on.

Maybe it would look better once he had unpacked some of his things, the red sheets that he owned would certainly brighten up the place. He could also buy a couple of posters from Hogsmeade to make him feel more at home.

His eyes left his side of the room, traveling to his blonde roommate's side. Green covered his four-poster, fairy lights circled the posts that held up the canopy. Even Harry had to admit it was beautiful against the stone walls of the room. Next to his bed, on his desk, lay a collection of books, a cauldron, and a golden music box. It was starting to look like Harry had imagined the Slythrines room to look, not that he did imagine it in anything but a passing thought.

As he continued looking around the room, his roommate came out of the bathroom, towel in hand, as he lazily dried his hair. He was dressed in simple pajamas, a plain white top, and some grey cotton trousers. Not quite the attire Harry would have expected. He took a seat at his desk, long slender fingers drawing circles on the wood, glancing around the room himself. He blushed as his eyes connected with Harry's.

"So," Harry muttered, hand coming to scratch the back of his neck, his mind swimming to find a way to try and break the ice. "An unlikely turn of events, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Us two." Harry raised an eyebrow, gesturing between the two beds with a chuckle. "I definitely wouldn't have chosen you as a roommate."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning to his desk and pulling one of the books out of his pile. He opened it up and proceeded to read. How genuine the reading was, the brunette wasn't sure. Harry sighed, letting his eyes fall closed at the way he had phrased it.

"Malfoy..." Harry sighed. "I didn't mean it like..."

Draco dropped his book to the desk, turning to Harry with wildfire in his eyes. "Look, Potter. I'm not happy with having you as a roommate either, but I'm not allowed to complain as much as you did. I have to be thankful that I'm back after the war. So please keep your comments to yourself! We don't have to talk. We don't have to interact. Just let me live my life, and I'll let you live yours."

"Fuck you Malfoy." Harry tutted, picking up a towel and some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed back

Stripping angrily, Harry turned on the water. He stood in the shower, forehead pressed against the wall as he let his annoyance slip away. What was it about Malfoy that got on his nerves? Of course part of it was because they were enemies, but part of him knew that the past didn't mean much anymore because both of them were admittedly forced into things they didn't really want to do. As Draco had said on the train 'they were born into their ways of life.'

Shaking his head, Harry looked up into the showerhead, letting the hot water spray down onto his face. The water fell from his face, and down his body, relieving all of the tension that he had been feeling.

Once he was clean, he jumped out of the shower, dried himself, and pulled on grey sweatpants with a white T-Shirt. Drying his hair quickly, he walked to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. Not wanting to get straight into another argument with Draco.

He glanced around the wood and silently walked from the bathroom, only to see Draco knelt by the side of his bed praying. His eyes widened. Malfoy praying? Up until that moment, he was pretty sure that the Malfoys only saw themselves as gods.  
He stood there, leaning back against the wall. He watched as the blonde boy started to talk, tears clear in his voice.

"Lord." He started, his voice was almost inaudible. "I know I don't deserve much. I know I have done and thought terrible things. But all I want is strength. Give me the strength to carry on. Give me the strength to stand, when all I want is to end my life. When my blood runs hot, and my skin feels so cold, give me the strength to not spill it. Give me the strength not to hurt myself anymore than I am by others. The last thing, give me the strength to live with Potter. Let him see through his hate for me, show him the light that I know I have deep down inside of my heart. Thank you."

As Draco ended his prayer, Harry ducked out of the room and back into the bathroom. His hand flew to his mouth to stop his shallow breaths of sadness.

~

Everyone sat on the beanbags around the small table, Draco included. Blaise, the only person who really felt for him, insisted that he was invited to the game just like everyone else. The blonde boy himself didn't really want to be there, almost as much as most of the others didn't want him to be.

Pansy stood in the middle of the group, the truth and dare pot in her hand. A sly grin graced her thin lips. "So, since this is our first night here we are going to play a game. Truth Or Dare, obviously. Who wants to go first?"

No one put their hand up, not because they didn't want to play but because they were scared about what the cup would ask. Pansy rolled her eyes, turning and focusing her gaze in the direction of Ron.

"Mr. Weasely." Pansy grinned, eyes mischievous, as she placed her finger on one of the questions in the jar. Her finger slowly stroked the tip of the stick, her impatience getting the better of her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Ron asked. Harry smirked in his direction. To say he was a fully grown man, he seemed like he wanted to crawl into a hole and curl up into the fetal position. How bad could a question actually be?

With a quick flourish of her hand, Pansy pulled out the question she had been touching and laughed loudly as she read it. A dark glint sparkled in her eyes, everyone's apprehension fun for her. "Ron..."

"Yes?" The ginger boy whispered, falling back on the beanbag as if he could hide.

"What is...," Pansy grinned. "Your favorite sex position?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the question, and she sent pleading eyes to Ron as the boys face drained of colour. He coughed.

"I'm obviously not gon..." The answer forced its way from Ron's throat. "Cowgirl."

Ron covered his own mouth as everyone else howled in laughter, even Draco cracked a small smile. Hermione placed her face into her hands, shaking her head at the fact that everyone was in on her sex life.

"Very...," Pansy teased, walking up to Ron and holding the box out to him with a small smile. "Wild of you. Here, your turn to ask, and pull out, a question."

Ron's eyes scanned the circle, he seemed a lot more relaxed now that he was the question master. There was no chance that he would get picked. His eyes stopped at Blaise with a playful glare. "Truth Or Dare?"

"I don't like this," Blaise muttered nervously before coughing, shaking his head to rid himself of lingering doubts. "How about...dare?"

Ron nodded, pulling out a stick and reading it with disappointed eyes. "Do the chicken dance. NO FAIR!"

"Ron." Harry chuckled. "McGonagall said the questions vary depending on the mood, and willingness or something like that. You must have been very willing to awnser the previous question."

Ron gulped. Ignoring his girlfriend's glares, he chucked the stick back inside of the pot. "Blaise, just continue."

Blaise jumped up, like a trooper, and started walking around the circle as if he were a chicken. His bum wiggled as if he were dancing to a song that no one else could hear. Walking up to Pansy, he pretended to peck her face a couple of times before he walked back to his cushion and chucked himself down. His face shone red as he stole the pot from Ron.

Everyone cheered on his performance.

With the pot in hand, he instantly turned to Malfoy making everyone in the circle, but Pansy and Harry, roll their eyes. "Draco, my main man. Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth," Draco said, his voice coming out in almost a whisper. He wasn't sure everyone in the group heard the answer. Blaise pulled a stick out, hissing as he read it. Draco's eyes widened considerably.

"What is your ultimate dream?"

Tears came to the boy's eyes, Harry almost felt sorry for him. He bit his lip in an attempt not to answer, only the spell got the better of him. "To prove everyone wrong. I know everyone thinks I'm a bad person because I have, admittedly, done some bad thing in my youth. I want to show everyone my bad side was merely down to circumstance, rather than having no heart. I want people to know I'm sorry."

Everyone was quiet, eyes towards the floor as Draco finished speaking. No one spoke, his words hanging over the room like an anchor. He was the first one to break the silence, reaching forward and pinching the game pot with a fake laugh. Everyone looked up, curious about who he would pick. He looked towards Harry. "Potter, Truth, Or Dare?"

Harry glanced around the room, all eyes were cast towards him. He wanted to pick dare, but it was almost as if he was being pressured to pick truth. Any old fool could pick dare, but it took a brave man or woman to reveal a piece of themselves in a situation in which it was physically impossible to lie. "Dar...truth."

"Well, which one is it Potter?"

Harry glared at him, his cheeks reddening slightly at the fact he had been called out for his stutter. "Truth."

Nodding, the blonde boy looked down into the pot, his long index finger gliding over the tips of all the sticks, before finally resting on one and picking it out of the tub. Malfoy grinned, turning it to show the group with victory in his eyes. "Free question."

Harry's eyes widened, stomach automatically feeling as if it had been punched ten times. This was the moment that his life ended for good, his social life anyway. The blonde man would probably ask him a question that would ruin his image in front of his friends. He would never get married, and he would never get to meet those gorgeous children that he imagined having. He looked up at Draco confidently, despite nausea that took over him. "So, Malfoy. What do you want to know?"

Draco sat back, eyes watching the brunette intensely, as he tried hard to play to the awkward silence in the room. "Potter, what I want to know is, what's your favorite Shakespeare play?"

All around the room people chatted in confusion. Harry could hear questions like;

Shakespeare?

Who's Shakespeare?

Is he a famous wizard?

"Excuse me?" Harry asked Draco, tuning out the mutters from the circle.

"Favourite Shakespeare play." He repeated. "Chop, Chop."

"Oh erm..." Harry said, the spell taking over. Although, it didn't really need to. "A Midsummer Nights Dream."

"Fascinating," Draco smirked. He lazily leaned forward, placing the game pot into Harry's hand. Harry glanced down. "I really like Romeo and Juliet."

They all played another couple of rounds before they moved into just chatting about the summer. Draco slipped out of the room as soon as the conversations started.

~

Harry entered his room quietly, the time was One AM. Holding his breath, he tipped toed to his bed and sat down, slipping off his sweatpants so he was in his boxers. He paused when he noticed that Draco's desk light was on, the blonde boy bent overwriting at a hurried pace.

Harry smiled, and let himself lean back onto his arms as he watched the boy. Draco had headphones in, the reason he hadn't heard Harry enter, and was singing along quietly to the latest Weird Sisters song. Harry smirked, this Draco didn't seem as utterly egotistical as the normal one; he was almost...cute?

He shook his head at the thought, pushing himself up off the bed and walking over to the boy. Without warning, he jumped up and sat on the Malfoys desk with a cough to get his attention. Draco jumped half a mile, pulling his earphones out with a glare.

"Damn it, Potter. A bit of warning would be nice!"

"What you doooin?" Harry asked sweetly, swinging his legs. Draco raised an eyebrow, eyes darting to Harry's bare legs for a minute.

"Writing," the blonde boy said carefully. "Erm, why you naked?"

"I sleep in my underwear," Harry answered, leaning back on his arms again with a relaxed smile. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really," Malfoy admitted, a mischievous smile coming over his face. "As long as you don't mind I sleep naked."

Harry's eyes widened before they promptly scrunched up in disgust. "I guess not. Just don't go flashing your junk around. Wait until I'm asle..."

"Jeez Potter." Draco smiled, a chuckle leaving his lips. "I'm having you on. I sleep as I am now, you really are dense."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked eyebrow raised. Draco's hand came to meet his forehead with a groan. Harry grinned, he didn't know why but making Draco smile was nice. He had never done it before. Well, not without seriously injuring himself beforehand.

"It really doesn't matter."

Draco leaned over his paper once more, trying to continue with the writing he had started. He came to a second halt when the prying eyes of his roommate became too much. Leaning back in his chair, his eyes shot back up to the brunette who had invaded his personal space for a moment too long. "Can I help you, Potter?"

"Yes actually," Harry admitted, eyes falling to the ground. "When we were playing Truth and Dare, you had the chance to ask me everything."

"I remember." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You asked me which Shakespeare play was my favorite, why?"

"I like Shakespeare." Draco shrugged, twirling his quill in his hand in a bored fashion.

"Malfoy?" Harry pressed, the tone becoming serious. Draco sighed, placing his pen to the desk, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I was going to ask for something rather horrible," Draco admitted, his gaze downcast. "Snape, my godfather, I was going to make you tell us all what his last words were. I wanted everyone to know he wasn't really as bad as people wanted to think. I realized it was a rather hurtful thing to ask though, so I quickly changed my question. I really am trying to change. I do care...Pott...Harry."

Harry nodded slightly, jumping from the desk and walking over to his bed, climbing under the sheet. He let himself sink into his mattress, enjoying the newness. Across the room, Draco sighed. He turned back to his desk, his hand falling to paper once more.

Harry glanced up from his pillow. "He loved you. Snape, I mean."

"Huh?" Draco hummed. "How do you know?"

"That man..." Harry smiled. "He had more love inside him them anyone will ever know."


	4. Chapter 4

It was five in the morning when Harry opened his eyes, a large yawn leaving his mouth. The room was dark, the only illumination being the fairy lights from Malfoys four-poster. He wasn't really surprised by the thickness of the night, they had obviously walked underground when entering the dormitory yesterday.

Yawning for a second time, he pushed himself up onto an arm. His other came up to wipe the sleep from his eyes, before placing his glasses on his face. He squinted around the room, raising an eyebrow as he noticed that Draco was still at his desk. Asleep, but very much in a mid writing session. With a chuckle, he stood up from his bed, hissing as his feet touched the cold stone floor, and walked towards the blonde boy; after pulling on some sweatpants. He knelt down next to him, and slowly shook his shoulders.

"Hey." He half whispered not wanting to scare anyone in the dark. "Draco, wake up."

The blonde boy startled slightly, his head jumping up, but he calmed as he glanced down to see Harry knelt next to him.

"Potter?" He asked, eyes seeming to be fighting for closure. The guy must have been knackered. "Wa ya wan?"

Harry chuckled at his disorientated voice but pointed to the boy's bed kindly. "I just thought you would rather be in your bed."

Dracos head dropped as he fell asleep, but jumping back up at the shock of his face falling. Harry chuckled again but pulled Draco from his seat. He smiled as the boy rested a head on his shoulder, mutters of thanks escaping his lips.

"Don't mention it." Harry smiled, watching the blonde settling into his covers before walking from his room to where the kitchen was set. Shockingly, he found Hermione there too. She was bent over the counter, her forehead resting on the cold marble. Slowly Harry walked past her and filled up a glass of water. As the tap came to life, she glanced at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back, hand coming to rest on his best friend's lower back. He ran his hand in small comforting circles. "Are you okay?"

"Nope." She said, eyes falling closed with a grimace. "I'm feeling so nauseous, and my head is spinning. It feels a bit like travel sickness, but without the train."

"Maybe you have delayed sickness from the train?" Harry suggested, cringing as Hermione gagged into her hand. Sighing, he helped her stand and brought her into a tight hug. She hugged back just as tightly, eyes shut, trying to fight away the sickness. "What do you think this is?"

"The flu." Hermione answered, "it's been going around the past couple of months like wildfire. Distract me from the nausea Harry. What was the first night rooming with Malfoy like?"

Harry chuckled, burying his face into her hair. "Well, he's definitely easier to cope with when he's tired. We only had two arguments yesterday too, so I guess that's a plus."

"Only two, " Hermione giggled. "You say that like arguing with someone daily is normal."

"I'll give you that, " Harry chuckled back. "But it is Malfoy. You should just be glad we aren't hexing each other. I will say one thing though, after our argument he didn't carry it on. He just kept himself to himself, I'm guessing he has grown out of the argumentative stage."

"And have you?" She asked, pulling away to look her best friend in the eyes.

"Have I what?"

"Have you grown out of your argumentative stage?" She repeated, eyebrow raised. "As much as you don't admit, you loved to start arguments as much as Malfoy did."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "I guess I kind of have, yeah. After the war, I just don't have time for any of that."

"Well good, " She said. "Then you and Malfoy should be fine, even with a little fight. What you up to today then?"

"I'm thinking about going down to Hogsmeade," Harry said, glancing around the still, kind of, empty room. "I want to get somethings to make myself feel at home. You want to come along?"

Hermione looked around for a second, hand rubbing her stomach to calm it, before nodding. "Sure, the fresh air might help my stomach. Can it just be us two?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, glancing into the direction of Ron's room. "But why? If you don't mind me asking."

She shrugged before sighing. "He's just been getting clingy lately. We haven't had sex in like a month, but I'm really not feeling it. He obviously wants it, he's all over me."

"Oh." Harry blushed. "So, you wanna get going now?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Just let me change and I'll be with you."

~

It had started drizzling by the time that Harry and Hermione had reached the small town. They didn't care. The drops were cooling to their skin, Hermiones nausea subdued as they surrounded her in a comforting hug.

Reaching out, Harry took her hand in his. She squeezed back in response. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know. Somewhere I can buy nick nacks for my room, maybe the joke shop?"

Hermione nodded, and they started off in the direction of the joke shop. When they entered, Harry was shocked to see that it was nearly empty, every aisle seemed deserted.

"Well, this place is...quiet?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "We are here out of Hogsmead trip times. No student will be allowed here until Wednesday. She anything you fancy?"

Harry shrugged, walking up to a poster stand and searching through the pile that lay there. In each poster the picture was moving, each occupant doing poses that most represented them as a character. Harry chuckled, picking up a poster of the weird sisters and showing it to Hermione. On the poster, the band was rocking out before flashing the devil horns sign.

"What you think?"

"What do I think?" Hermione repeated, looking the poster up and down with her lips pursed. "I think you need a better taste in music. What not some classical music?"

Harry chuckled, placing the poster to the side as he looked through the remaining pile. He glanced back at Hermione. "And turn into a pompous git?"

"I listen to Classical!"

"Exactly," Harry said, laughing out loud as Hermione smacked his shoulder. Her lips held an amused smile. Harry sighed, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hey, Herm. You want to talk about it, you and Ron?"

Hermione sighed, cursing herself for not being a better actress. Why couldn't Harry be oblivious? He wasn't book smart, place a textbook he didn't have to read in front of him and he'd look up at you like you had just slapped him. But he knew people. She should have known she couldn't have hidden her feelings from him. "I don't know."

Harry nodded, pulling out a new poster with a smile. The poster contained a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Juliet was stood at her window, hands-on heart, as Romeo stood beneath reciting a sonnet to his beloved, yet tragic, soulmate. Harry smiled, there was a beauty to the forbidden love of the two. So honest. Not for convenience, but for the heart.

Hermione stepped forward, peering over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "Romeo and Juliet? How peculiar."

"Huh?" Harry frown, glancing back at his friend.

"When have you ever show interest in the plays of Shakespeare?" She asked, a smile fighting its way onto her face.

"I mean..., " Harry shrugged. "I'm not a mega-fan, but Romeo and Juliet is a classic."

"Malfoy certainly thought so, curious."

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing Harry's hand, as they walked to pay for the posters. Harry gave her a squeeze, a glance giving the signal that he wanted to go back to discussing more than who happened to like what play.

"Hermione." Harry started carefully, brain working overtime to find the right words to use. "Do you want to go and get a drink? Butterbeer maybe? We don't have to talk about you and Ron if you don't want to, but..."

"Sure." Hermione cut him off.

Harry paid from the posters, and soon they had walked across the street and straight into The Three Broomsticks. Harry ordered their drinks, and they took a seat in a booth at the corner of the pub. Harry took a few drinks of his beverage, analyzing Hermione as she also took a sip of hers. Her free hand rested on the table, fingers tapping against the wood at a rapid speed. Her eyes avoided his gaze, simply falling to the window next to her, her interest in people watching growing rapidly. Most of all, Harry noticed her eyes glazed with moisture, tears threatened to spill at any moment.

Sighing, Harry reached forward and placed his hand on top of hers. She nodded, closing her eyes as tears started to escape her ducts.

"Hermione?"

Taking her hand off her bottle, she reached up and wiped tears away before they could fall to the ground. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned and looked Harry in the eyes. It hurt him to see her so vulnerable when she was normally such a strong person in general. "Promise you won't look at me any different when I tell you that is?"

"Of course not Hermione," Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze as he leaned forward. "You can tell me anything, you should know that. You will never receive any negative judgment from me unless you wanna murder Ron or something. You don't want to kill him do you?"

"Figuratively maybe." She chuckled, wiping the last tears of her crying session from her face. "No. Do you know I told you I don't want sex?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But isn't that a girl thing anyway?"

Hermione glared at him. He glanced to the table ashamed, even though he had no idea what he had said. Taking his hand from on top of hers, he picked up his butterbeer and took a long swig.

"I'll have you know..., " Hermione said. "I had quite a healthy interest in sex a month ago, I enjoyed it a lot actually. Ron and I connected better physically then we did on a verbal level."

"But...," Harry pushed her, curious to get inside her head. Sex wasn't something they really discussed, it was a new lesson on his friend that he never thought he would want to know.

"Lately..." She started, thinking over her words carefully before they left her mouth. "When he's tried to touch me, I don't want him to. Not in an, I don't feel in the mood kind of way, but I actually feel disgusted by his touch. My own boyfriend's touch makes me feel gross. That's not normal, is it?"

"I...," Harry stuttered, no words came to mind when he tried to think of a piece of advice to give her. "Do you still love him?"

"God yes." She said it had been something she had been pondering for weeks but had always seemed to come to the same outcome. "I love him more than life itself. He's my Ron. He's my everything, I wouldn't want to live my life without him."

"You just aren't attracted to him," Harry said, letting out a breath at the complexity of her problems. "That is a situation, isn't it? Are you sure it's just not a girl thing?"

"Harry!"

"Jeez." He said, hands shooting up in defense. "Okay, Okay. Not a girl thing, Jesus, relax."

She glared at him, for a few seconds longer than she did the first time, before sighing and taking a calming sip of her Butterbeer. "I just don't know what to do."

"Why don't you write a letter to Mrs. Weasely?"

"What?" Hermione gasped, looking at Harry like he had just suggested that expulsion was the lightest of punishments. Harry just chuckled, he thought his advice was pretty sound. Mrs. Weasely was wise, he knew he could always turn to her. "What am I meant to do? Send her a letter telling her that I find her son gross?"

"Well don't say it like that." Harry rolled his eyes, poking her hand in a friendly, but awkward, way. "Just explain to her everything you have told me. She won't be mad. She knows you and Ron will be having sex, it's normal. You are two consenting adults. To be honest, I think she would be more worried if you were a virgin. I think she's worried I'm a virgin. She may be your boyfriend's mum, but she's also a woman. She lives with a large number of men. If anyone knows anything, it will be her. If you don't want to message her, ask Fleur."

Hermione nodded, leaning over the table and taking Harry into a hug. "You are right, thank you for listening. I love you so much."

"Love you too." Harry chuckled. "Now, let's go to Honeydukes. I want something sweet to suck on during potions next week."

~

As soon as they got into the dormitory, Harry went straight to his bedroom and started handing his posters up on the wall. He used four strips of tape, in each corner of the poster. He found that tape in the corners was easier to remove from and less destructive to, the paper than nails. It was also quieter.

Once they were hung up, Harry stepped back to get a good view of how the posters looked. He chuckled, he had taped them up next to each other. The Weird Sisters were first, on the left, and the Romeo and Juliet next to it, on the right. In a cynical way, they were a direct representation of his real life and his dreams. His crazy, dangerous, life, verses his dream to be loved.

The door to the room opened and Malfoy entered, a warm cup of tea in hand. Harry sent him a smile as the boy came a stood next to him, a smile taking over his face.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"Cool." Draco chuckled, walking to the desk and putting his headphones in. Harry just smiled, his grin taking over more of his face than it had in years. He finally felt at home. The room finally felt like his.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked around the room. It was rather bare with only three students having entered. The lack of people only added to the personality of the dungeon classroom. A personality that Harry had never been fond of, especially in Snape's days as Professor. He, Draco, and Pansy had been the only eight years that had taken Advanced Potions. One of the reasons Harry was grateful for, with having a small class, was that he would have a much more hands-on, immersive, session. It would help him closer to exams.

Slughorn stood in front of them, a large, too large for Harry's liking, a smile on his face. Pansy was the first to speak, a cough leaving her lips as she did so. It strangely represented Umbridge, Harry shivered at the thought.

"Well." She whistled, fingers tapping lightly against the desk. An awkward tune that made Harry's stomach tighten. "This is rather...intimate, is it not?"

"This is a large class," Slughorn spoke, eyes falling from Harry to the ex-Slytherin girl. "You should see Mrs. Grangers Runes class, only her and Professor Binns. Right, would you like to get started?"

They all nodded. Slughorn took a seat in front of the desk they were all sharing, opening his textbook with a flick of his wrist. Draco opened him to the same page. Harry and Pansy leaned in to share it, having left theirs in the dorm. Draco rolled his eyes, glancing down at Harry with a slight cringe.

"Do you have to lean so close?"

Rolling his own eyes now, Harry pulled back a couple of inches but made sure he could still see the pages that he needed to. Draco sighed but kept quiet, any argument would disrupt the class with the group being so small. He actually wanted to learn, this second chance at Hogwarts wasn't something he was going to take lightly.

"Love Potions!" Slughorn shouted aloud, making everyone jump as his voice bounced off the walls of the room. "Does anyone know what they do? Mr. Potter."

Draco sighed at the clear nepotism but sat back with his eyebrow raised towards the brunette boy. Pansy chuckled at the look of annoyance on Draco's face, it was just like before the war.

"Oh...erm..." Harry stuttered, he wasn't planning on answering. "They make the drinker fall desperately, and deeply, in love with the first person that they see, or think of."

"Good Harry, splendid answer."

Draco tutted, his hand flying into the air. "Excuse me sir, but I think what Potter meant to say was that the potion only mimics love. It creates a block in the brain so severe that all the drinkers can think about is that one person who put them under. All the natural rationality of love is gone."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn nodded, "but please wait until you are spoken too next time to answer. Has anyone got anything else to add?"

Harry rose his hand, turning on his stool towards Draco. His knee brushed against the blondes, making the man jump momentarily. "I agree wholeheartedly with you that the potion only mimics love, and that it causes a chemical imbalance that turns said love into an obsession. What I don't believe is that love is rational in any shape or form, I think that's why the potion works so well. People will risk everything for love, rationality takes a backstep."

"No. No. No." Draco gasped, turning in his own seat. His knee rested against the brunettes, neither noticed as they stared each other down. "Love is completely rational. You fall in a way that is blind to a person's faults but, when it comes to the outside world that the love has to exists in, love has to have rationality. It wouldn't survive without it. For example, you wouldn't kill yourself if a loved one asked you too because your rationality would take over. Your basic instinct would be to live."

"You could totally kill yourself for love," Harry said, eyes wide at the fact that Malfoy, Malfoy who reads such romantic tragedies, didn't believe in an all-consuming love. "If the situation was right, and everything seemed so bleak in your relationship, you could totally die for love."

Pansy slid her chair away from the two. She gave Slughorn an awkward smile, a smile that Slughorn openly returned as he tried to cut into the argument. Failing, he took a step back.

"There's still rationality," Draco argued, rolling his eyes. "Of course. Harry, scar head, Potter believes in truth, all-consuming love." His tone changed to impersonate Harry's. "Oh look at me, I'm the savior of the wizarding world! My mommy saved me with her love, did I mention that? La Di Da Di Da, Voldemort was scary, and all seemed doomed, BUT AT LEAST I HAD LOVE ON MY SIDE! DUMBLE-WHORE! UNICORNS! PONIES! AND STICKERRRS!"

Pansy's eyes widened, less at the contents of the rant and more at the amount that the blonde seemed to be bothered by Harry's opinions. She had never been one to care about what another thought on the same topic as her, she would think her way, they could think theirs.

Harry glared at his blonde roommate, slicking his hair back with his hands as he spoke in a slower, more sadistic, voice to impersonate Draco. He knew it was childish, but hey, the blonde had done it first. "And I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm the Slytherin Prince, of course, I don't believe in love because I'm a Death Eater, and everything to me is a calculated move in order to gain power over someone. The dark lord gave me a tramp stamp, I kind of like it! It tingles when I think of him, it turns me on. My father will hear about this. Did I mention, MY DADDY NEVER HUGGED ME!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DAD!"

"Boys," Slughorn said, eyes wide as both boys rose from their seats with wands in hand. "Stop this now. Come on. We are all friends here. Yay!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT HUNG UP ON A HANDSHAKE REJECTION THAT HAPPENED IN FIRST YEAR! IS LITTLE DRAKY SAD THAT I DIDN'T HOLD HIS HAND? WAH WAH WAH! FUCK YOU MALFOY."

"BOYS," Slughorn shouted again, although no one could hear him. The raised voices of the argument echoed around the room. Pansy sat back, pulling a packet of Liquorice Wands out of her pocket. She took one out and nibbled on it as she watched the boys argue. Her legs made their way onto the tabletop.

"FUCK ME?" Draco screamed, how dare Potter tell him to go and fuck himself. Did he dare disrespect him on such a level in public? "I..."

"BET YOU WOULD LIKE THAT." Harry snickered, interjecting Dracos retaliation, he made his hand fall limp. "GAY BOY!"

"OH NICE." Draco snorted, raising his wand into the air. "HOMOPHOBIA. HOW VERY CHOSEN ONE OF YOU. STUPIF..."

Suddenly both boys froze, each promptly falling to the floor. Slughorn gasped, eyes going wide as he turned to look at Pansy. Pansy smiled, wand in hand. "What? The argument got boring. Licorice Professor?"

Slughorn gapped at her, but eventually nodded and took a sweet for himself. "Right then. I suppose I better get on with the lesson while they can hear me, but can't talk."

~

"Come on baby." Ron smiled, running his fingers up Hermione's arm. Hermione grimaced internally. "Your room is empty, let's go and do a Lil' something."

"Ron I..."

Screams made their ways through the dormitory making Ron and Hermione jump to their feet with their wands out in panic. Hermione also felt a little relieved, Ron had been subdued.

"AND ANOTHER THING," Harry screamed at Draco as they stormed into the dormitory. Pansy stood between them, fingers rubbing her temples. Everyone who was in, popped their heads out of their rooms. "I'M BETTER AT QUIDDITCH THEN YOU! I DIDN'T HAVE TO BUY MY WAY IN!"

"I'M TALLER!"

Both boys stormed from the common room, and into separate rooms. Harry went to his own shared dorm, while Draco went to Ron's room to talk to Blaise. Pansy fell to the bean bag chair, her head was banging. She hadn't heard anyone argue that bad since her parents had got divorced, the arguments had started to bring up old memories.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, eyes wide as he looked between the rooms. "What was that?"

"Torture," Pansy answered looking up at her new dormmates with sadness in her eyes. Hermione could tell she wanted to cry. "Absolute torture. They started arguing in class. I paralyzed them while Slughorn taught, then as soon as I unparalyzed them they just jumped straight back into the fight. It's like they argue because they don't know another way. The subject was so mundane."

"What started it?" Ron asked as Hermione walked over to Pansy and pulled her to her feet, they needed to talk. She seemed too upset for Hermione not to do anything about it, plus it gave her reason to get away from Ron.

"Love Ron," Pansy said, looking back over her shoulder dramatically. "T'was love that made the seas run red."

Then they were gone.

With a sigh, the ginger boy walked into his best friend's room. Harry was sat at his desk, face in his hands. His breathing was erratic, but Ron could tell he wasn't crying. He was angry. The ginger man had heard that sound a lot in fifth year when Voldemort had been playing with Harry's mind.

"Mate?"

"I wanna kill him, man," Harry said, voice monotone. A shiver ran the length of Ron's spine. "He does something to me, he sents a fire inside my heart. He riles me up. I want to kill him with my bare hands."

"Come on man." Ron's hand came up to the back of his neck, he scratched awkwardly. Okay, maybe he hadn't seen Harry quite like this. He definitely didn't have that kind of reaction towards The Dark Lord, it was like Draco pushed him that one step further than anyone else in the world could. "That's a bit far. It seemed petty at the end there, 'I'm better at Quidditch?'"

Harry turned in his chair, fire in his eyes as he spoke. Ron recoiled. Harry was completely red in the face, veins practically bursting. "You don't get it, he pushes, he pushes, and he pushes some more. It's like he likes to see me like this. It's like he wants me on edge at every moment of the day."

"I didn't hear any arguments last night."

"Huh?"

"Last night," Ron repeated, glancing around the room. "Unless you had the most laid back fight ever, you were cool last night. No problems."

"We argued actually," Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest with a glare at his best friend. Wasn't Ron meant to be on his side? They were best friends, that's how it worked. "He started it then too."

"Because you never start it." Ron rolled his eyes, leaning back on his arms with a raised eyebrow. "You two have tiffs, not full-on fights. If you truly hated him, you would have killed him in war. You saved his ass in the Room Of Requirements. I think that you two just need to find a better way of communicating. You both actually are very similar, both pig-headed. Aren't you both into that muggle movie director? William Shockspear?"

Harry opened his mouth to correct him, only to shut it and look away from his friend. Why did what Ron was saying seem true, well plausible at least. He glanced up at the ceiling, eyes counting each little groove in the brick. "I guess so..."

"Harry." Ron smiled. "There is a fine line between love and hate. You and Malfoy cross that line."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, eyes wide in disgust. Ron put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm not saying you and Malfoy are in love." He continued, grimacing at the thought himself. He didn't even want to imagine that. "I'm just saying, you don't hate him. You don't have the energy to."

They were both quiet for a second, each boy thinking over what to say next. It had been ages since they had taken part in a heartfelt discussion, but they couldn't have divided in an opinion that quick. Harry leaned forward, burying his face into his hands.

"I thought you disliked Malfoy too."

"I do," Ron promised, a small shrug gracing his shoulders. "I'm just not letting my feelings conflict. I know I hate him. I don't need to argue with him to reconfirm that, you may want to think about why you do."

~

"He called me a gay boy." Draco frowned, falling forward onto his best friend's bed. He buried his face into the covers, trying to escape the reality around him. He just wanted to crawl into darkness, curl up, and never face anyone else in his life. "He's a homophobic piece of shit."

"Dude." Blaise gasp, eyes darkening as they glanced at the door. It was taking everything he had not to jump up and punch Potter himself. Sighing, he placed his hand to the small of Draco's back. His thumb ran in circles, relaxing the blonde boy's tense muscles. "He actually said that? Shit, I didn't even realize he knew you were gay."

"He doesn't."

Blaise's thumb stops its motion. His eyebrow shot into the air, eyes squinting in confusion. "So he doesn't know you are gay? Dude, that's not homophobic. It's deeply stone age, and immature, but it's not homophobic. He doesn't know you are gay, he can't have been attacking you for it...not really anyway."

Draco scoffed, turning onto his back and looking at the groves in the stones that made up the roof. They were kind of beautiful, imperfect on their own, but then all came together to create something beautiful. "But it hurt."

"And you didn't say anything to him?" Blaise asked, a knowing smirk on his face. Draco glared at him, cockiness didn't look good. Draco's stomach churned, guilt filling him as if he were being drowned from the inside.

"I may have said something."

"Draco..."

"I brought up his dead parents."

Blaise fell back, next to his best friend, with a full-body cringe. Draco turned, burying his full-face into the boy's stomach. The contact was nice, it made Draco feel at home in a world that hated the sight of him.

"I can't help it," Draco explained, though the delivery was less than confident. "He just makes me mad so easily. It's like he's constantly on my back. My heart always telling me to be the bigger person, to try and become friends with him, but then my stomach takes over. He gives me butterflies..."

"Butterflies, huh?" Blaise asked eyebrow raised. "No one I hate has ever given me butterflies, you sure it's not love?"

"Don't be disgusting." Draco gasped, though a flutter in his heartbeat made him second guess his definition of the word disgusting. "He's Potter, I can't love him. I hate him, I hate him so much my heart aches."

"Gay!" Blaise teased, covering his chest as Draco gave him a playful slap. "But jokes aside, there is a fine line between Love and Hate. You and Potter seem to be balancing between the two."

Draco stayed quiet, in his head he knew he and Potter could never be friends...or anything more. That didn't stop his heart from wanting it.


	6. Chapter 6

*Trigger Warning* Mentions of self-harm.

It had been a week. A week since Draco and Harry had shared a word. It was tiring having to avoid each other, every day they had the same routine. Draco went to his room earlier than everyone else and started writing at his desk. Harry came in hours later, ignoring the light and climbing into bed. They didn't have to worry about mornings, Harry was always up a good couple of hours before then blonde.

Except for today, when Harry woke up, Draco was sat at his desk. His hand furiously working over a piece of parchment, the pen seemed to be moving at over thirty miles per hour. Harry opened his mouth, wanting to ask what he was always working on, but he shut it again. He wouldn't be the one to break the silence. With an irritated grunt, he pushed himself up from his bed and walked into the bathroom; taking a seat on the toilet. He didn't even need it, he just wanted to escape.

Although he refused to end it, he couldn't say that not talking to Draco was affecting him in as positive away as he had hoped. Ever since their first potions class, he had been moody, even Hermione and Ron had started to notice. Blaise seemed to be having the same problem with the blonde.

Maybe Ron was right. Maybe he and Draco were too similar for their own good. Even Harry had to admit they both had a certain talent for being so stubborn. He wanted to run from the bathroom, and apologize for all that he had said. But that would mean Draco winning, he couldn't have that.

Shaking his head to rid himself of thinking, Harry stood and turned to the shower. That's when he noticed it. A thin pencil case kind of object lay ontop the bathroom cabinet. He didn't know why but he was drawn to it. It could have been the obscurity of such an object in the castle, who used pencils at Hogwarts? But it could have also been just because he was nosy.

Standing on his tiptoes, Harry reached up and caught the corner of the case between his fingers. As he pulled on it, it slipped, falling into the sink below. Harry cringed, the echo of the clang it made filling the room; as if it were a great cavern. He stood still, waiting for movement on the opposite side of the door.

⚠️ Self Harm Themes Start ⚠️

It was silent, so he picked up the case and unzipped it with a gasp. It was full of blades, some of them stained with a reddish tint. Among the blades antiseptic wipes sat, ready to mop up any spillage so to speak.

He knew Draco was having a hard time, but he didn't realize things had gotten that bad. The Draco he knew would stick his nose up at the world. If people didn't like him, he wouldn't like them. Simple. Malfoys were too proud to hurt themselves. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he had caused any of the pain.

Harry's eyes watered. Zipping the bag back up, he placed it back on top of the cabinet. Looking in the mirror, he broke down. Was that what Draco meant when he was praying? Was he praying for the strength not to cut himself?

⚠️ Self Harm Themes End ⚠️

There was a knock at the door. Harry quickly threw water from the sink over his face to hide the fact he had been crying. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face and pulled the bathroom door open. He full-on planned on bringing Draco into a hug, only it was Hermione standing there.

Harry raised his eyebrow, walking from the en-suite to see that Draco was no longer in the room. He looked at Hermione in question.

"Draco let me in." She said, her eyes radiated nervousness. They made Harry's heart flutter a bit, was she in trouble? "Said he was going out, said I could wait for you."

Her voice came out thin, wavering every second word that she spoke. Harry pushed his worries concerning Draco aside and took a seat on his bed. Hermione sat next to him, that's when Harry noticed the letter in her hand. It had obviously been opened,  
she had definitely read it. He guessed that it was the source of her sadness.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke curiously, eyes soft. He could see that her eyes glistened, fresh moisture pooling her gaze. "What's happened? Is that Mrs. Weasley's reply?"

She only nodded, tears now falling. Harry sighed, lying down and pulling her to his chest. Placing a few kisses to her forehead, he hugged her tightly as she sobbed.

"Harry..." She said, only to be cut off by the second wave of sobs. Harry pouted, he hadn't seen her like this since the day after the war. The day that she realized she had to go on another mission to find her parents. After being obliviated, they went traveling. She had had no idea where they were in the world, but she had eventually found them in Australia.

"Can I read your letter?"

Hermione nodded, so Harry reached down and took the parchment from her. Unfolding it, he took a minute to admire Mrs. Weaselys penmanship.

Dear Hermione,

First of all, I would like to say thank you for writing me a letter on this subject. I understand that it can be awkward, I am Ron's mother after all, but it also shows that you trust me beyond that.

Now on to the matter at hand, yes I have felt the way you are feeling towards my husband before; six times to be exact.

I must insist that you go straight to Madame Pomfrey when you get this letter, send a Patronus and I'll be right there with you. Don't worry my dear, everything will be okay.

P.S. Have you been tracking your period?

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he read the last line, confusion running throughout his whole body. "Period, what does she mean..." Harry's eyes widened, he shot up nearly knocking Hermione off his bed. "OH SHIT!"

Within seconds a Patronus was on its way to the burrow.

~

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand nervously, she couldn't quite gain the nerve to look up at Mrs. Weasely who stood to her right. They were all in the hospital wing, sat in a cubicle, awaiting Madame Pomfrey. Hermione could feel her world closing in around her. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? Not on her last year. Not when all her hard work throughout her schooling was about to be paid off. Harry could tell her brain was running wild, the fast movements of her eyes as she looked around the room were scary.

"So," Harry said, his intention to try and calm the brunette girl. "The hospital wing eh, I could go for some wings right now. Without the septic smell, am I right? Or am I right?"

Both women glanced at him, clear annoyance on their faces. He let out a breath, eyes widening. He fell quiet, maybe it was better he didn't talk. Mrs. Weasely sighed, turning to Hermione with sadness in her eyes.

"Hermione." She sighed, placing her hand to her son's girlfriends back. The brunette girl tensed, eyes closing in embarrassment. "Please look at me darling, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, I do," Hermione muttered, her fingers playing with the sheet of the hospital bed she was sat on. "I have worked my whole life to finish school. I have always pushed myself to be the best version of myself that I can be. I want to leave school and get a brilliant job, get to the top position that I can. If I have a baby I can't do that, it's like everything I have worked for gets erased."

"It's not." Mrs. Weasely promised, eyes falling closed in sympathy. She knew why Hermione would feel the way she did. She had been through so much. She had overcome so many terrible events that could have changed her life. Now it was getting changed for her anyway. "A baby does not end your life. Yes, they are restricting, but you are smart. Many places will still want to hire you. You helped defeat Voldemort. Even I have been getting job offers after the war, you will have no problem."

"Molly is right Herm." Harry smiled, squeezing her hand in comfort. Her grip was tight, a clear sign that their words did not help. "A baby won't be all that bad. I mean, you are you. You would make a fantastic mother. Plus, even with a baby, you could take over the wizarding world with a flick of your wand."

Hermione smiled a little, but the fear never left her eyes. She was swimming deep, her mind blurred to the world above. They all stayed silent until Madame Pomfrey walked over, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"Professor." Hermione gasped as she was pushed back into a laying position by Madame Pomfrey. The old witch always seemed in a rush, Harry cringed as she lifted Hermione's top-up like it was nothing. He squeezed her hand, calming her. She smiled up at him, thank you written all over her expression. "What are you doing here?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. Harry could tell she wasn't trying to be judgemental but could see the disappointment in her eyes as she looked at Hermione. Hermione squirmed under the gaze. "Madame Pomfrey tells me that I may need to be here. That I may need to take you into consideration for special treatment."

"I may be pregnant," Hermione admitted, as Madame Pomfrey proceeded to run her wand along her stomach. Now that she thought about it, she had put on a bit of weight. Not much, a simple amount that could be put down to relaxation after the war, but it was noticeable around her tummy. They all watched as a orb raised from her stomach, coming to hover just above their heads.

Harry watched, mouth agape, as the bubble turned dark and then proceeded to show that of a muggle sonogram machine. In the middle of the bubble, as clear as day, the form of a baby was seen.

"It's a baby." Harry gasped, eyes widening as he looked around the women in the room. Madame Pomfrey looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What were you expecting Mr. Potter?" She teased, a smirk making its way across her face. "A Golden Retriever."

Harry glared at Madame Pomfrey. He glanced down at Hermione who was looking up at the bubble with wide eyes. She looked bemused, almost as if she were in some fantasy world. Mrs. Weasely looked up at the bubble too, tears falling down her cheeks. That was her first grandchild.

"What I meant," Harry said, looking back up to the Med-Witch. "I can see its nose, its mouth, its eyes. It's not...erm, a new project if you get what I mean? It wasn't formed recently."

"She is about three months?" McGonagall answered, eyes studying the picture. "Give or take a few days."

"But that means..." Harry said, eyes creasing in disgust as he looked down at Hermione. "EWWW! Hermione, were you and Ron doing it while we were saving the world? Was I in the tent? You said you didn't kiss until the last day of the war."

"We didn't...kiss."

"Oh crikey." Professor McGonagall muttered, face going slightly pale. You could tell she wasn't one for intimacy.

Harry cringed, imagining the shenanigans going in the bedroom as he sat at the table of the tent trying to work out their next move. "How didn't she notice her period had stopped?"

Hermione ignored the question, turning to Professor McGonagall and sighing. "I'm sorry that this has happened Professor, will I be able to stay in education?"

"Of course." McGonagall smiled, no matter how disappointed she was in the young witch, she wasn't going to destroy everything that she had worked for over her school years. It also wasn't like she was underage either. "I understand that you will give birth at some point in April if my calculations are correct, and we will deal with that as we get to it."

"Oooo." Madame Pomfrey hummed giddy, she nudged Molly with her elbow. "It's been so long since I've delivered a baby."

Everyone just stared at her.

~

As soon as they got back to the dormitory, Hermione dragged Ron off to her room. She knew she had to tell him now that her pregnancy was confirmed. From the look in Ron's face, Harry could tell Ron was going to get a much different surprise than what he expected.

Harry walked towards his own room, it was time for him to do some growing up. Everyone around him was. Ever since they had returned to Hogwarts, a few weeks earlier, the only Gryffindor and Slytherin that had had a problem with each other were him and Draco. It was making others, as well as himself, miserable. Ron was going to become a dad, and Hermione was growing a baby. The most he could do was grow some balls, and confront Draco about what he had found in the bathroom that morning, at least give him some comfort.

Walking through his room door, he found his roommate sat on the edge of his bed. He was reading a potions book, he didn't look up as Harry entered. The brunette rolled his eyes, a fire started in his stomach. He extinguished it. He couldn't fly off the handle. With a breath of nervousness, he stood in front of Malfoy. The blonde looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow.

⚠️ Self Harm Mentions Till End ⚠️

"Show me your arms," Harry ordered confidently.

"Exu...excuse me?" Draco stuttered before he realized what he had done and smirked confidently. "You want me to do what?"

"Your arms Draco," Harry said, seriousness in his voice. A shiver ran the length of Draco's spine, when did Potter become so dominant? "I want to see them."

He tutted but placed his arms forward so his inner forearms were exposed. Harry reached down, pulling up the fabric of Dracos robes to expose clear, porcelain skin. Harry deflated.

"Oh." He said. "I thought..."

"You thought what?" Draco asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"I found some blades." Harry shrugged, cheeks going red as Draco smiled at him. "I just thought..."

"I was hurting myself?" The blonde asked. "Those are my shaving blades."

"Oh..." Harry muttered, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. "I... sorry. I just thought I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Draco chuckled, the feelings of anger he had been harboring over the last week sinking away. He didn't know why it was so easy for him to let go of the argument, it hadn't been before the war. "Don't worry, it's sweet that you tried to confront me. Thanks for that."

"Yeah..." Harry spluttered, biting into the insides of his cheeks to try and stop himself cringe. He pointed to the door. "Look, I'm going to leave now before I melt in embarrassment. Want to do something later? We should try and figure out a way to get along."

"Sure." Draco smiled, hand coming down to his inner thigh. Harry gave him one last nod before walking away.

Draco sighed, smile falling when the boy was gone. If only Harry knew what he was hiding beneath his trousers. Draco knew he had to be careful, he couldn't get caught out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sighed as he sat down for another lesson of Potions next to Draco. He was starting to regret picking it. The recipes that he had to produce, and remember, were much more advanced than anything he had had to learn before. Not to mention he had to sit next to Draco.

Not that he minded sitting next to him. Ever since he had wrongly accused Draco of self-harming, they had become friendly. But when it came to having to listen to the blonde give all the right answers in class, it was annoying. He felt dumb. He didn't know how he was going to pass his exams when he couldn't even remember the steps to the simplest potion as Draco could.

He didn't get much time to stress about his future before Pansy ran into the room with wide eyes. Harry almost chuckled, she looked a bit cartoonish. "Guys! You will never guess what just happened!"

"What?" Draco asked, leaning forward on his elbows. His face came to rest on his cupped hands. Harry laughed, he looked like a cupcake. Wait! Did he really just think that? Nope nope nope.

"Ron just blew up at Hermione," Pansy answered, taking her seat but turning it towards the two boys. Harry rose an eyebrow. "She's up the duff! Ginge isn't handling it well, apparently, he doesn't want to be a dad."

"Shit." Malfoy half-chuckled, lips pursing as be thought over the situation. He glanced at Harry. "You know about this?"

"The pregnancy?" Harry said, a frown forming on his face. He hadn't realized that Ron was taking it so badly. When they had discussed it, after Hermione first told him, he seemed fine. Yes, he was scared, but he hadn't been angry. "Yeah, I did. Known for a couple of days now. Was 'Mione okay before you left?"

"I think so." Pansy nodded, though her expression said otherwise. "She was angrier than anything. I gave her a hug and told her we could talk after potions, I suggest you do the same with Ron."

"Huh." Harry scoffed, frown replaced with a pout. "I hate talking about all that...sex stuff...with Ron."

Draco smiled at him. He had never really seen the boy uncomfortable before, his eyes were scrunched up as of he was trying to comprehend why it was his job to sort out the weasel's reaction. Draco laughed.

"You want me to come along." He asked. "Moral support?"

"Would you?" Harry gasped, eyes widening in hope. He really didn't want to have to do it alone.

"Sure," Malfoy said, turning to the front as Slughorn entered the classroom. Harry grinned at the side of his head before turning to face the front too. Somehow, knowing he didn't have to take it on alone calmed him.

"Right," Slughorn said, clapping his hands to add emphasis to the fact that they had started the lesson. "Today we are going to be learning how to create one of the most powerful healing potions in the wizarding world. I hope you have all been studying your books because I don't want to see any instructions in front of you."

Harry sighed, pushing his book back into his bag. The one time he brought it, he didn't have to use it. He knew he was going to fail.

Slughorn, with a flick of his wand, placed three cauldrons in front of his students. The ingredients flying to the desk straight after. Draco was the first to jump in, picking up a rock that Harry didn't know the name of. Pansy did the same. Harry copied them, pausing as he noticed Draco's eyebrow raised at him.

"You're a Gemini Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, twirling the rock in his hand.

"Your star sign," Pansy explained. "It changes the order that you put the ingredients in. Something to do with the astronomical makeup of your body."

"Oh." Harry sighed, placing the rock down with a groan. He brought his hand up, running it through his hair. He could feel the heat on his face rising as the other two looked at him. "I have no idea what to do then."

Pansy frowned before shrugging and going back to her own potion. Draco sighed putting his rock down and turning to Harry with a kind smile. "How about, after we talk to Ron, we go down to Hogsmeade, get something to eat and I'll help you study?"

"You would really do that?"

"Sure," Draco smirked, though Harry could see the playful look in his eyes. "Let the Death Eater tutor you oh chosen one."

Harry chucked his head back with a laugh, placing his hand out in front of him. "Sure."

Draco shook his hand. Both boys couldn't help but noticed the feeling that ran up their joined limbs.

~

After completing their Potions lesson, Draco and Harry walked from the classroom and down towards the library where they had heard, Ron had last been seen.

"So?" Draco asked arms wrapped tightly around his potions books. Harry didn't know why he had so many, but they definitely weren't all core reading for their course. Of course, Draco would go above what was needed for him to pass. "How are we going to go about this?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, blinking a couple of times in confusion.

"Weasley." Draco smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes. He seemed in over his head. "How are we going to talk to him? What's the plan? What's the strategy? How are we going to force him back into Granger's arms?"

"We aren't forcing him back to anyone," Harry said, rolling his eyes out of habit. "Jesus Malfoy, you really are a Slytherin. Strategic and everything."

Draco felt a familiar fire start in his stomach but pushed it away. He couldn't afford to have another big fight with Harry. Even if it didn't seem like the brunette was going to think before insulting, he had to be better. He couldn't just fly off the handle any more, it was tiring. Plus, he actually enjoyed Potters' company.

"Sorry," Draco said. "I'm still new to this whole friendship thing. What will we do then?"

"We just talk to him." Harry shrugged, a smile came over his face at the confusion of the blonde. "We can't do much for their relationship, that's up to them. Whatever they decide mutually will be what is best for them, and the baby. All we can do is remind Ron that he loves Hermione and tell him that a baby isn't the end of the world."

"Which it isn't." Draco nodded as they started across the main courtyard, ignoring the stares that strangers gave them. People looking at them as they walked together had become a new craze. "Do you want children Harry?"

"Why you ask Malfoy?" Harry asked, curiosity glistening in his eyes. They had never got so deep before.

"Just wondered." He shrugged, glancing down at the ground with red cheeks.

"One or two." Harry smiled, biting his lip with a small chuckle. Draco smiled lightly back, surprised that he had gotten an answer. "I've always wanted to be a family man, be the parent my Mum or Dad couldn't. How about you?"

"Same amount." Draco grinned. Harry noticed the sparkle in the blonde man's eyes. It was obviously a subject he thought a lot about. "I want to raise my children to be happy. Raise them in the opposite way to how I was raised. Show them to be kind, brave, and respectful."

They smiled at each other, walking into the library as they finally reached the large oak doors that concealed it. They look around the room, eyes falling to where Ron sat surrounded by ten books. If Harry didn't know about their argument, he would have guessed Hermione was nearby.

Draco was the first to move, walking straight up to the table with long strides. Harry hurried after him, smaller but quicker strides to keep with the sudden movement of his roommate. Ron only looked up when they both sat on the bench opposite him.

"Harry, Malfoy." He smiled, eyes falling to the table as he realized why they were probably there. "I guess you heard?"

"About the bust-up?" Draco said, smiling back at the ginger. Harry chuckled at the blonde, he was being the playful kind of sarcastic that the brunette actually enjoyed. "Yes, everyone kind of heard about it. Congratulations by the way."

Ron cringed but nodded towards Draco. "Thanks, I suppose."

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked, he didn't really know how to approach the subject without being direct about it. Convincing your mate not to leave his pregnant girlfriend, who was also your mate, wasn't something they had ever taught in class. "What happened between you and Hermione?"

Ron shrugged, glancing around all of the books in front of him. Harry and Draco glanced downward, reading the titles of the books for the first time. They all seemed to be about Quidditch, apart from an unopened one about parenting. "I'm never going to get to play Quidditch professionally, am I?"

Draco tutted. "Like that would of happen..." Harry sent him a glare, it sent shivers down his spine. The look was so commanding, so dominant. It suited the brunette. Draco quickly changed his tone. "Why would you say that?"

"I've been looking it up," Ron said, picking up one of the books in front of them. He ignored the sushing from the librarian. "None of the really famous players had children until they were midway through their careers, maybe til the end."

Draco looked around the room, trying to find a way to break reality to the ginger in the kindest way he could. Harry was watching him with a smile, almost as if it were a test. "Do you know how slim the chances of being a Quidditch player are? Even without a child, the figures are still pretty low. Do you really want to throw away a chance at a family?"

"Draco is right, Ron." Harry nodded, a twinge in his voice as he spoke. "A family is everything, for a baby not to know his parents...it's heartbreaking."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, eyes flicking from the Quidditch book to the one about fatherhood. "But I've got so much that I want to do in life, why should I have to give that up?"

"You fucked your girlfriend," Draco said, matter of factly. "If you are going to be in a sexual relationship with someone you have to accept that something like this may happen. It's yours, as well as Grangers, the responsibility to do what is needed of you. It doesn't matter whether she keeps it or gets an abortion, you have a responsibility to be there for her."

"But by the look on her face when she first saw the baby...," Harry interjected Draco's statement, no matter how true the blonde was being. "I think she will keep it, and I'm going to be there for her. You need to decide what you want to d, then let her know. Sooner rather than later."

"And where do we stand if I choose not to be a dad?" Ron asked, looking Harry up and down with slightly watery eyes. "Will you support me?"

"Support you, yes," Harry said honestly, eyes dropping to the table as Draco took in a shocked breath. "Still hanging around with you, I don't think I could. You'll always be a mate, but..."

Draco glanced at Harry, letting go of the breath he was holding. He had never seen the brunette so honest, it was kind of eerie. There seemed to be sadness in the words he was speaking, but Draco had also never heard such confidence behind a statement. Draco understood his decision though, Hermione would need all the help she could get without a father involved. Help that Harry could easily give her.

"Oh," Ron muttered, eyes not meeting the other two as he stood up with the baby book in hand. "Well then. I have a lot of stuff to think about."

When Ron had left the room, Harry let out a sigh. Placing his face to the table. He let himself regain the oxygen he had seemed to lose when trying not to break down in front of his friend. Draco placed a hand to the man's knee, squeezing to let him know that he was there for him. The feeling traveled to Harry's crotch, only because he was rarely touched; right?

~

"So..." Draco said, taking a sip of his fire whiskey as he used his free hand to point to the potions book in front of him. He and Harry had come straight from the library to grab a meal and a drink so that they could study. Well, so Draco could tutor the brunette in a non-academic setting. "The love potions antidote, what's the most vital instruction to remember?"

"That it must be stirred the opposite way to which a love potion is stirred?" Harry asked, eyebrow in the air. Draco nodded, a smile taking over his features.

"Good." He smiled. "And which direction is that?"

Harry froze, eyes wide as his mind swam in circles trying to find the answer in his subconscious. He opened his mouth, a guess tumbling out. "Clockwise?"

"Nope." Draco half chuckled, hand traveling to the back of his neck. "You just made the love potion two times harder to reverse."

"Shit." Harry muttered, pushing his book to the side as Madame Rossetta came and placed two plates on the table. Draco did the same, pulling one of the plates towards him with a nod to the witch. They had both ordered the same thing, steak, and chips. It was rather a muggle of them, but they both appreciated the preparation that the meal took. "I'm never going to remember anything in the exam, am I? How do you do it?"

"Not by pure memory," Draco admitted, taking the salt from the middle of the table and sprinkling a bit on his meal as Harry did the same, but with pepper. "I like to come up with quirky little antidotes to help me remember."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously, nibbling on the end of a chip. Draco's eyes fell to the brunette's mouth, watching as his full lips covered the tip of the potato snack. Harry's tongue shot from his mouth, gliding along his lower lip to catch some pepper that had gathered there. Draco felt himself harden but took a couple of bites from his own food to calm down. It was delicious.

"Well..." Draco hummed, eyes scrunching up in the corner as he tried to remember what they were discussing. Oh, yeah antidotes. "The one I use for this particular potion is 'Love Is Always Right'. Obviously RIGHT is also the direction you go in when you talk about traveling Clockwise. If you are brewing an anti-love potion you must go anti-clockwise, because anti-anything can never be RIGHT in the way love can. Make sense?"

"Kind of," Harry said, sighing before shaking his head lightly. Trying to remember his entire textbook was making him dizzy. "Can we just forget this today? Let's eat, and chat."

Draco nodded in agreement, closing his textbook before picking up his knife and cutting it into his stake. "Sure, what you want to chat about?"

"I dunno." The brunette shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

Draco rolled his eyes, gaze flying around the room before landing on the window. He watched as students walked passed the pub with their friendship groups. His gaze fell to their robes, greens, blues, reds, and yellows all huddled together. "It seems so easy."

Harry raised an eyebrow, before following the blonde man's gaze and smiling lightly. "Yeah, you would have never caught inter-house friendships like this before the war. I guess when you know the alternative, playing nice is pleasant."

"Wise words," Draco smirked. "You think that's why we are getting along at the moment? Because it's better than the alternative."

"No." Harry smiled, "I think we are finally on okay terms because we are very similar, well according to Ron we are. I mean, we were both brought up in a bad home. We were both destined for something bigger than what we wanted to be. We are nearly the same while being the polar opposite. The ideas we were taught were just conflicting, maybe that's why things have always been so heated between us. Now we don't have anything to fight about anymore, well nothing to the level of Voldemort, maybe we can relax a bit."

"Maybe..." Draco smiled, taking a bite of his stake. The chewy texture of the salty goodness filling satisfaction in him that he didn't know he needed. "I still think you are a dick though."

Harry laughed, glancing at the table as his cheeks started to redden. "I think you are one too, but you've been through enough. What you said on that train four weeks ago, you were right. We both had so much expected of us, I shouldn't hold that over you. You even saved my life a couple of times...and I never said thank you. So, thank you."

Draco grinned, eyes moistening. He willed himself not to cry, the last thing he wanted was to look like a sissy in front of his mate. "It's okay, you also saved mine. You know, I think I'm going to go get another drink.'

"No, No." Harry smiled, standing and placing his hand to Malfoys shoulder. His thumb ran slightly above the boy's collar, resting just against his pale skin. Draco felt himself harden fully, his eyes widened as his breathing escalated. "I'll get you this one, my treat."

Draco nodded, crossing his legs as he gave the brunette a pained smile. Harry smiled back, staying still for another couple of seconds before walking towards the bar. The blonde shot up quickly running, well waddling, to the bathroom.

With a breath of relief, he pushed into a stall and unzipped his trousers. His erection sprang free, he groaned as he looked down at it. Danm Potter, having to be so touchy-feely. Why couldn't he be a proper man and fist pump?

Draco couldn't believe that it had come to this. He was in a bathroom stall, hard as rock, trying to figure out if Harry had touched him like that on purpose. They were supposed to be friends, mates. Harry knew that. Draco also knew that, so why didn't his body.

Draco reached down and took himself into his hand, he didn't know what else he could do. A gasp escaped his lips, as a shiver made it's way up his spine. He could swear he had never been so aroused in his life. Slowly, he started to move his hand up and down his shaft, biting his lip to halt any moans that tried to leave him.

His mind filled with images of Harry, each one getting dirtier by the minute, well second.

Harry laughing.

Harry in his boxers before bed.

Harry telling him off.

Harry raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry smirking.

Harry naked.

Harry spanking him.

Harry, a hand on his shoulders, forcing him to his kn...oh.

Draco came. He came with a low, masculine groan.


	8. Chapter 8

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Soon December rolled around, the sun leaving the castle cold without its warming rays. Snow quickly took over, leaving the castle grounds covered in an intimidating white blanket. Not many students chose to leave the warmth of their common room, but those who did cover up from head to toe. No one was brave enough to leave without at least a scarf.

Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were sat at a picnic table, just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Since Harry and Draco had, rather horribly, made up they had all gotten pretty close as a group. They still had arguments, the odd tiff when caught in a bad mood, but they were in no way as volatile as the one that had occurred in the potions classroom. Their pasts seemed to slip away, no one really hanging onto the grudges they felt from when they belonged to a house. They learned to respect each other.

Hermione lent into Pansy's side, hand coming down to caress her small bump. She was five months, and a half, gone now. Harry smiled at the pregnant witch, she looked adorable. He had never gotten it when people would talk about expectant mothers having a glow, but with her, he saw it. Her femininity radiated. 

"So..." Hermione started the conversation, eyes traveling the group around her. She had become really reliant on them all after her and Ron's split, well if they did split. All Harry knew is that they weren't talking. Ron wasn't really talking to anyone, the most he had said in a month being to the brunette being a quick 'hi when they passed in the hallway. "What does everyone want to do?"

Harry glanced at Draco though the corners of his eyes, a smile came over his face. The blonde man looked relaxed as if he had no troubles in the world. As if the world, although it was not, was back on his side.

"Why don't we have a Christmas party? Next week, just before the train leaves. " Draco suggested, smiling at Harry as he noticed the man looking his way. Ever since he had gotten off to the thought of the brunette sucking him off, he couldn't help the butterflies that filled his stomach every time they made eye contact. "Not anything big, just food, drink and music. Old fashioned fun."

"That could be a laugh." Hermione nodded, chuckling with a roll of her eyes. "But I meant, what should we do now?"

Draco blushed, playfully glaring at the witch. Blaise, Pansy, and Harry chuckled at their exchange. "I know what you meant Granger, but festivities need to be arranged. I was thinking we go into Hogsmead, pick up a few things."

"I dunno." Pansy butted in, pulling her roommate closer to her side. "Ron's out in Hogsmead today, with his sister. Would you be okay going down Herm?"

"Yeah 'Mione." Harry smiled, reaching forward and taking her hand in his. She squeezed back, thankful for the support she was getting. "We could do something different, if that what you would like."

Though he really wanted to hit the town, Draco nodded in agreement. He knew what it was like to be abandoned, to be looked down upon because you weren't the way someone wanted you to be. Hermione sighed, she knew it would be hard going to town and seeing Ron having fun. She was carrying his baby, and the fact he didn't seem to care was heartbreaking, but she would have to get used to it. When the baby was born, she was going to have to be around her ex a lot anyway. No matter her son's stance, she knew Mrs. Weasley would want to be involved greatly in her grandchild's life. Ginny was excited too.

"No." Hermione answered determinedly, shoulder giving a small shrug. "I can't avoid him because he doesn't want to be a father, he has dreams. If he has to dwell on them, no matter how unlikely, that's up to him."

"It does not do to Dwell on dreams," Draco said, eyes soft as heard the sadness in Hermione's voice. Harry nodded in agreement, although he knew wholeheartedly that he would one day live his fantasy of the wife and children. He was one of the simpler people on the planet. 

"Maybe not," Hermione muttered, glancing down at her stomach and smiling. Her hand glided over the bulge, smiling as she felt a little twinge at her little babies' movement. It was almost like it had come to say hello. "But I can't make him be someone he isn't willing to be. I may not have dreamed of being a mum, but I can't wait now."

"Eeeeee." Pansy laughed, clapping slightly. "And I can't wait to be the cool, rebellious aunt."

"Cool?" Blaise chuckled, poking his friend with the tip of his shoe. Pansy swatted at the leather, scowling at the boy. "Since when?"

Pansy bobbed her tongue out, hitting Blaise in the leg before smiling back at Hermione. "So, you sure you are okay with going into town?"

"I'm sure she will..." Draco started, only to be cut off by a glare from Pansy. Draco gulped, falling back on his arms with a pout. Harry poked his side teasingly. The blonde smiled, biting his lip as a shiver traveled his spine.

"I'm sure," Hermione promised, giggling at the dynamic of her friends. It was like everyone had been hanging out for years, rather than weeks. If anyone had told her before the school year had stated that she would be hanging around with a bunch of Slytherins, she would have punched them like she had Draco in the third year. Now that it was a reality, she knew she would want it no other way.

Blaise cheered, jumping to his feet with a jive. He was positively bouncing on the spot. "Let's GO SHOOOOOOPING."

"Gay." Harry laughed, everyone, chuckling with him. Everyone but Draco, who was looking to the brunette with a hurt smile, and Hermione, who had an eyebrow raised at the blonde boy's actions. They would definitely be talking. She also knew that she would be talking to Harry about his, not so kind, sense of humor.

~

Hermione twirled in the mirror of the dressing room, she had decided to come into a robe shop and try on a few maternity dresses. Everyone had tried to follow her, but she quickly told them to go and collect stuff for the party. Though, before he could run away, she caught Draco by the arm and pulled him inside. Checking that she liked the feel of the dress, she walks from the dressing room with a smile on her lips.

"What do you think?"

Draco's eyes traveled her body, but he didn't really take in what he was seeing. He didn't really want to analyze her curves, and then the way that the dress fit her. He didn't want to comment on how her body looked in it. He shrugged. "It's cool."

"Just cool?" Hermione questioned, eyebrow raised. "No other opinion? Criticism? Snarky comments?"

"Not really." He shrugged, glancing around the shop with a bored expression on his face. An escape plan route would have been handy. Maybe if he just acted really uninterested then she wouldn't ask him again. "I don't really know...dresses."

"Oh," Hermione muttered. She stopped looking at herself in the mirror, turning towards Draco. "You literally have no comment on how I look in it? Does it fit my body well? My bottom? What about my breasts?"

Draco's eyes widened, neck almost breaking at the speed that he looked back towards the witch. He didn't want to be within two meters of those bouncy things. His eyes traveled to her rather marvelous pregnancy boobs before he cringed. A literal shiver ran through his body.

"You're...you..." The blonde stuttered, back pressing up against the wall as he saw Hermione walk up closer to him. He could feel his heartbeat rising, sweat falling from his brow. "Boobies?'

"That's right Draco." She grinned, trapping him to the wall with a sly grin. Her hands came to rest behind him on the wall, one on either side of his head. "Boobies. How do my tits look in this dress..."

"Well..." The blonde said, eyes darting to the roof of the shop as to not look in the direction of her cleavage. That was not something he wanted to see. He wanted to see Harry's chest, not Hermione's. "They are...they are..."

Draco closed his eyes, taking a calming breath before looking back down at Hermione. He couldn't back down, then she would know. Then if she found out, so would Harry. Harry couldn't know about his sexuality. The brunette seemed to be against gays if his jokes were anything to go by.

"Your tits." Malfoy smiled, forcing his eyes down to the girl's bosom. He could swear he could feel vomit forcing itself up his throat, rather violently. DID THEY JUST MOVE! STAY BACK DEMON TITTIES! "Are rather round, rather perky. They are...squeezable."

"Squeezable?" Hermione repeated, eyebrow raised. She chuckled lightly, she thought the boy would have cracked by now. She was sure that he wasn't into girls but didn't want to comfort him outright. He would only deny it. The way he was looking at Harry after he had made the gay joke, there couldn't be any other explanation.

"Yes squeezable," Draco said, trying to be sexy. In reality, he knew he looked like a child who had just found out that girls and boys were different anatomically. "They are like...grrrrrrrr, I wanna honk them. Ooooooo...I really like boobies. Mmmmm...yeah. So....bouncy?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, taking in the boy's stance. He was backed up against the wall, as far as he could without having the ability to walk through. His face was red, and he looked like he wanted to die. Yet, he still couldn't admit it.

"Touch them," Hermione smirked.

"What?" Draco squeaked, looking around the dressing room for any means of help. He couldn't find any, he cursed inwardly. "Nooooo, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can," Hermione muttered, voice low. "I'm a woman, with needs Malfoy. Since Ron left me, I haven't been touched. Touch me Draco, touch me."

"Okay." The blonde whimpered, wishing he could spontaneously com-bust of the spot. He lifted his hand and placed it onto the witches' breast. His hand rested gently against the fabric, not cupping and definitely not squeezing. "Oooo...that's nice. Really...nice...oh god."

"Really?" Hermione asked, amused at the length the man was going. She tutted. "Do you really think this is nice Draco?"

"No..." The man squeaked slightly, he couldn't do it anymore. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't pretend. He couldn't go any further than he already had. "I'm kinda scared actually. I'm..."

"Gay," Hermione said, smiling as Draco's eyes widened at the fact that she knew. How could she know? Had he been tricked?

"Very."

A gasp sounded. Both Hermione and Draco glanced around to see Ron, and Ginny stood at the dressing room door. Ginny was giggling, but the ginger looked furious. Draco's gaze flew back to where his hand was still resting on Hermione's breast, it fell soon after.

"This is not what it looks like," Draco spoke suddenly, glancing around the room for anything that he could use to protect himself. The ginger boy started walking towards him.

"Really Malfoy?" Ron asked, face completely red. "Looks like you were fondling my girl!"

"Your girl?" Hermione shouted, but the protest fell on deaf ears as all Ron could focus on was Draco.

"Technically." Draco stuck up for Hermione, walking backward. The witch felt her heart twinge, even in danger he was going to risk upsetting Ron to stick up for her. They truly were becoming close. "She isn't your girl. Even if she was, we were just...talking?"

"Yeah talking." Hermione nodded, as Ginny walked up to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. She seemed very confused. Draco couldn't blame her, he would have been just as confused if he had walked in on what they had. "That's all, just talking. We were talking about...Harry!."

Malfoy blushed, had she seriously work out that little crush too? Was there anything that the girl was too stupid to figure out, apart from birth control obviously?

"Plus..." Draco smiled, convinced his next words would fix everything. "Her boobs aren't even that good anyway."

Ron swung, his fist coming into contact with Draco's lips, splitting it. He pulled back and swung once more, fist hitting the blonde in the eye.

Draco's world went black, Hermione screams sending him to slumber.

~

"What about these?" Pansy asked Harry, lifting golden paper plates with a raised eyebrow. Harry hummed in agreement, eyes glued to the door. He had been that way since Hermione had pulled Draco away, he was confused at why Hermione wanted him all to herself. He meant...he didn't know what he meant. He almost felt jealous, only because he and Draco were new friends and he wanted to learn more about the boy. How would that happen if he was off dress shopping with Hermione? Oh, what was he kidding? He knew that his feelings for Draco were much more than just friends, but he had no idea what he was meant to do with them. He couldn't just tell the man, their friendship meant too much. Even if he did want to tell the boy, how were you meant to approach another man? Was there a code?

"You sure?" Pansy repeated a roll of her eyes. Blaise chuckled next to her, the brunette was so oblivious.

"Hmmm." Harry hummed again, only to hiss as Pansy bought her foot down onto his. "Oww, Pans. What the hell?"

"You back with us?"

Harry blushed, hand coming to scratch the back of his neck as he glanced once more at the door. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted. What were you saying?"

"Paper plates," Pansy said like it was the most important thing in the world. "Do they look good in gold?"

"Sure," Harry said, glancing up at Blaise with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Pansy. "Why do we need paper plates again? We own plates."

"That's what I said." Blaise chuckled, ignoring the hiss the girl sent him.

"They are festive!" Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the boys. The party was meant to be fun and laid back. "Paper plates are fun and disposable! They are the definition of a party. Plus, do you really want normal plates around when people are drinking."

"I guess not." Harry chuckled, gaze falling back to the door once more. Pansy rolled her eyes, grabbing him and literally turning him so that they were facing each other. Harry blushed.

"Invitations!" Pansy all but screamed at him, convinced that he would zone out again soon. "We need invit...OH MY SALAZAR SLYTHRINE."

Pansy went still, eyes glued to the doorway in shock. Blaise chuckled, only to squeak when he lookup. He was pissed, he seemed to be shaking. Harry turned next, almost passing out at what he saw. Ginny and Hermione were helping Draco walk through the shop towards him. The blonde boy looked a mess. His lips were split, blood pouring from the cut and down his clothing. His white shirt and green scarf looked almost non-salvageable. His eye was swollen, almost shut. Blood also fell from his eyebrow. 

Harry gasped, running up to them. He took Draco from Hermione and, with Ginny's help, sat him on the floor. People had gathered to see what was going on. A few laughed, seeing who it was. Blaise was quick to go back at them with viciousness.

"What happened?" Harry asked, eyes jumping up to a crying Hermione, she honestly felt like it was all her faulty. If she wasn't trying to get a confession from Draco then Ron wouldn't have walked in on them in a compromising situation. She only shook her head, so Harry looked up at Ginny instead.

"Ron," Ginny said, eyes falling to the floor in embarrassment. "Ron did this..."

Harry nodded, anger igniting in his veins. He looked down at Malfoy, smiling at the blonde who looked quite dazed.

"Draco." He said, making the blonde boy's heart jump at the sound of his name from the brunette's lips. "Are you okay?"

"Room," Draco muttered, a tear slipping from his swollen eye. "I want to go back to my room."


	9. Chapter 9

*Mentions of suicide and self harm.*

Harry sat in the last potions lesson before Christmas, Pansy at his side instead of Draco. The blonde man had been given the week before Christmas off to recover from his beating. He was really suffering from his injuries, the one to his eye specifically. Not much had happened to Ron, despite a verbal beat down from McGonagall.

Along with the verbal beat down from Mcgonagall, Hermione was also losing it with her baby father every time she had the chance. Draco hadn't been the same. Draco had been very quiet since the beating, talking to no-one when he didn't have too. It was almost like he had gone in on himself. Harry was starting to get worried, he had never seen the blonde like it before. He was glad that the boy hadn't been cutting himself because he knew that this would be a moment that the boy was likely to relapse.

"I'm so depressed," Pansy said, narrating Harry's thoughts perfectly. "The party is tonight, how are we meant to enjoy it with Draco like he is?"

"I dunno," Harry said honestly, he really wasn't sure that he would be celebrating at all. They couldn't cancel because they had people from other years coming, but it certainly would not be the same at all. This was meant to be a moment for them all to hang out before Christmas break. "It's literally a mess."

"I'm scared Draco is going to do something stupid," Pansy admitted, her eyes didn't leave the front of the classroom as she spoke. "I've only seen him this depressed once."

"When?"

⚠️ (Themes of Self Harm Start Now) ⚠️

"Soon after the war." She recalled a subtle shrug like it was the most obvious of facts. "His dad had just been sent to Azkaban, so I went to visit him at the Manor. He was just so down, he had the weight of both world on his shoulders. The good side was trying to break him, trying to get him to confess to disgusting crimes that he didn't commit. The bad side was looking at him, expecting him to be the leader that they needed. He broke, stopped eating...starting slitting his wrists."

"Huh?" Harry's gaze jumped to Pansy's. "He cut himself? But his arms are clean, I checked."

"You checked?" Pansy asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"I found some razors." Harry shrugged, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. "I confronted him, he was completely clean. No scars. He said the razors were to shave."

"Well, he does use that kind to shave," Pansy admitted, she had known the boy most of her teenage life. "If there are no scars, I wouldn't worry. Wizards who self-harm don't just cut and then heal themselves. They keep the scars, they sort of want them as a punishment. As a reminder that they need to do better, even though they are perfect as they are."

"That's a great point." Harry smiled, sitting back relaxed. Slughorn walked into the room and started his lesson.

"Hello, class." The professors smiled, flicking his wand to close the textbooks that Harry and Pansy had on their desks. "Today we are going to be doing something a little more fun than memorizing and perfecting potions. We are going to be making a potion, not in the curriculum. We are going to learn to brew a party in a bottle, when consumed the drinker will be the life and soul of the party. They will ensure proper knees up..."

(Knees up- British slang for a messy party with loads of drink.)

'Knees up?' Harry thought, eyes dropping to where his hands were resting on his knees. There was something about his legs that made his mind wander, how did that solidify itself into his subconscious? What was so relevant about legs?

"Knees up?" Harry whispered, cutting his professor off. Pansy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, watching as his hands left his knees and came to rest on his thighs. Harry's mind raced, memories of the train ride to Hogwarts flooding back into his mind. He had seen something, seen something really important. He and Draco had been sitting there and then;

"You don't own the seats Potter," Malfoy argued, but walked in anyway and took the seat opposite Harry. Harry watched as he sat there, hands moving over his thighs.

Harry's memories from the train dissolved, then all of a sudden he remembered being in his bedroom. He was confronting Draco about the suspected cutting, and the blonde was laughing at him. It had happened there too;

"Sure." Draco smiled, hand coming down to his inner thigh. Harry gave him one last nod before walking away.

Harry gasped, eyes wide as he stood and pointed to the door. Slughorn raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed on his chest. Of course, he should have seen it earlier. Of course, Draco didn't have scars on his arm, he wasn't cutting them to start with. The scars were on his thigh, that's what all of the unconscious thigh grabbings was about.

"I need to leave," Harry said, seriousness radiating in his voice. Pansy stood too, unsure of what was going on but she could hear the seriousness in the boy's voice. Before Slughorn could answer, they were running out of the room. They ran up the dungeon stairs, through the main entranceway, and across the courtyard towards the Astronomy tower.

Within ten minutes, just ten minutes, Harry and Pansy were bursting through the door of Harry and Draco's private room. Harry looked around, eyebrow raised slightly, everything looked normal. Normal that was, apart from the pile of Christmas presents that lay on Draco's bed. Harry walked up, inspecting them. There was one for everyone in their group. Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise. They each came with a note, which Harry found peculiar. Pansy, walked towards the bathroom door which was slightly a-jar. He picked up his own note, tears came to his eyes as he read what it said. Just two words lay upon the parchment.

I'm sorry.

Pansy let out the most blood-curdling scream he had ever heard from the bathroom door.

~~~ ⚠️ You may read on ⚠️

Hermione, Harry, Pansy, and Blaise all sat on the floor of Harry's room. Each had tears falling down their cheeks from what they had seen in the bathroom, just a couple of hours before. Their presents from Draco lay in between them all, along with the game of truth and dare. Beyond the door of the room, the party they had planned was in full swing but they couldn't bring themselves to enjoy it. Draco had been rushed off to St Mungo's. After Pansy screamed, everyone had run to the room. The amount of blood on the bathroom floor would haunt them all for years. The plain white tiles ran with a river of red.

Hermione reached forward, taking Harry's hand into hers as she noticed the boy's tears were still falling stronger than everyone else's. With her other hand, she leaned forward, reaching into the truth or dare pot with a sigh.

"Pansy." She said, glancing around all of them with comfort in her eyes. Yes, she was terribly upset about Draco too, but she couldn't help but feel that the other three were at risk of losing way more than herself. "Truth or dare?"

Pansy glanced up, an eyebrow raised further than it ever had but she shrugged and said. "Truth."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sad," Pansy admitted, although Harry could tell the spell that bound them to honesty hadn't really taken effect. "Really fucking sad, Herm. I'm one of his best mates, I should have noticed this, you know? If he dies..."

"Oh, Pansy." Blaise sniffled, pulling his second-best friend into a tight hug. "You couldn't have known."

"But I should have." Pansy shrugged, with a small sob. She wasn't really in the mood for people to try and make her feel better. She should have been more aware of Draco's problems than anyone. She had been to busy trying to sort out her own feelings about a certain witch. Shaking her head at the thought of her changing sexuality, she reached forward and took a stick for herself. "Blaise. Truth or dare?

Blaise sighed with a frown, he wasn't sure why anyone thought a silly game would make them feel better but if the others needed it, he would play along. "Truth, obviously."

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked. Blaise rolled his eyes, there was no way the sticks actually asked it, but he answered anyway.

"I'm struggling." He admitted. "I knew he was having a bad time of it but I just kept trying to convince him to make his life better, as if he hadn't tried. I should have been way more supportive. He hid so much of his life from everyone, you know?"

Everyone nodded, and Blaise went to pick out a stick only to stop when Hermione smack his had. He tutted as she pulled one out of the box herself, turning to Harry.

"Harry."

"Huh." Harry's eyes shot up from the gift in front of them, it was a very flat box. He really wanted to know what was inside of it.

"Truth or dare."

"Oh." He sighed, glancing back towards the box with a small shrug. "Truth."

"How do you really feel about Draco?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he kept his mouth shut. Yet, he couldn't. Okay, so maybe the questions were coming from the box but the others were just more than okay answering. He tried to fight his answer coming out, but he just couldn't.

"I love him," Harry admitted, a sigh leaving his lips as he did. Hermione's eyes widened, well that was a lot more than she was expecting. She knew he felt very kindly towards the boy, but love? "I think I do at least. I saved him from the room of requirements last year. He...he makes me feel a certain kind of way. I guess I've just been too focused on trying to live a normal life that I couldn't see my looming homosexuality. Ever since school started again, I've been having flirty thoughts about him. I pushed them to the side, I was too focused on the wife and children that I have always wanted. I wanted to be normal."

"Gay is normal." Hermione smiled at her best friend, squeezing his hand tightly before bringing it to her stomach. Harry smiled through tears as he felt the baby kick. "So is being pregnant at my age. All of these stigmas, we need to push them aside."

"I suppose." Harry shrugged, taking his hand back and letting them fall to the gift that Draco had brought him. He really wanted to know what was in it; he felt like it would be something really special. He glanced up at all of the others. "Can I?"

"Why don't we take it in turns?" Pansy suggested, pulling her own gift towards her. Harry pulled his hands back from his, feeling rather apprehensive now that someone had agreed they should open them. He thought they would want to wait until it was Christmas. "Draco is actually a very thoughtful, and loving guy. I kind of want to see what he brought everyone."

Harry nodded in agreement but nodded at Pansy to go first. Now that he knew everyone would be watching, he was a bit nervous to open his own gift. What if it was really personal, a special joke that he and Draco only knew?

"You go first Pans." Harry smiled. She smiled back at him and took a breath to steady her nerves. Pulling her presents onto her lap, she began to open it. Slowly untying the ribbon before ripping off the paper. Once she could see what was inside, she smiled. Of course, Draco would know her inside out. In the wrapping paper lay a beautiful rainbow scarf. She reached forward and ran her fingers over the soft silk material. To her surprise, a packet of Liquorice wands fell out. She laughed. Those were her favorite sweets.

Hermione smiled slightly, blushing at the sight of the scarf. "Pansy, have you got something you want to tell us?"

Pansy shook her head, not really sure how she was feeling. Since she and Hermione had become roommates, she had started to have funny feelings. The feelings were so new, she wanted to keep them to herself for a while.

"I'm not sure," Pansy admitted. "But I'll keep you updated. Hermione, what did he get you?"

Hermione smiled, looking down at her gift and ripping the wrapping open without a second thought. When she saw what was inside, she brought her hands to her lips. Draco had bought her a beautiful baby rattle, pure white with a golden outline. On the ball at the top, which held the rice to make it rattle, the words 'Shine Bright' was written.

"This is..." Hermione smiled, tears falling from her eyes once more. "This is beautiful, he really is a lovely man isn't he."

Harry smiled at her, watching as she picked up the tiny toy and shook it a little. Once she heard the tiny rattle, her smile turned into a full-on grin. She couldn't wait for her little one to be playing with it. Next, they all turned to Blaise who had already lifted his gift to his lap. He had a box, and it was quite a bit bigger than the other presents.

"I wonder what it is." Blaise chuckled, shaking the box a little. Shrugging, he pulled the lid off and pulled out a vinyl record with a gasp. Harry raises an eyebrow, weren't records for old people. "Lana Del Rey? She was the first artist we both liked. I relate to her music so much...and he liked the soulful sounds of her voice. I don't normally listen to pop music like Draco, but he managed to get me hooked on her. Plus, he knows I collect records. This is perfect."

Blaise smiled at the record he was holding for a couple of more minutes before sighing happily, and placing it to the floor. Everyone looked towards Harry. Coughing nervously, Harry picked up the present that lay in front of him and just stared at it. It was surreal. If Draco died, this would be the last message of gratitude he would ever get from the boy. It would be the last gesture that the blonde would ever give.

"Harry," Hermione muttered, hand coming to his knee. She understood. Even after everything that had happened, if anything happened to Ron she didn't know she would want to open the last gift he ever gave her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said, reaching up and rubbing moisture from his eyes. "Just...erm, just give me a couple of seconds?"

Harry sighed lifting the box. He placed it in his lap and ran his fingers over the gold wrapping paper. It was now or never. Slowly he peeled back the paper to find a thin A4 box, inside he found a wad of papers. Harry looked closer, gasping as he realized what it was. It was the thing that Draco had been writing. A novel! On the front page, the words Written Across The Stars were prominent.

Harry felt his chest tighten as he looked down at the floor, once more, away from prying eyes. He pulled the stack of papers to his chest and sobbed tears that he didn't know he had left.


	10. Chapter 10

His blue eyes glistened in the sun as he looked into my own, flecks of gold prominent at our proximity. His lips were so thin, yet they lay so sweetly across his face, relaxed, but a ghost of a smile present. No one held up in contrast to his beauty, his frame looking like it had been carved by Greek gods. The way he lay in the grass made his muscles flex, both of his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow.  
"Didn't your mum ever tell you about staring?"  
My head dropped, heat climbing my body before reaching the summit of my cheekbones. His hand rose, fingers brushing through the hair that covered my eyes.  
"Sorry..."  
"I'm kidding." He said, shoulders jolting as he chuckled. I looked up through lowered lashes to see his lips now curled at the sides, each corner raised high on his face. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am? What did I do to deserve you?"  
"Funny..." I said, allowing my cheek to press into his palm as it came to rest at the side of my face, "I was just thinking the same about you."  
His smile dropped at my words and he looked down at the ground between us, the green grass fluttering lightly in the soft summer breeze. I frowned, my hand reaching out and coming to lay on his chest.  
"What's the matter, love?" I said.  
"Nothing." He said, his lips curling back up, yet they didn't meet his eyes. His gaze faced my general direction but he wasn't really looking at me.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from Draco's novel to see Mrs. Weasely stood above him, a tray of mince pies in her hands. He sat up quickly, moving his legs from atop of the sofa so that she could sit down. She nodded in thanks. After taking a seat, Molly held out the tray towards the brunette with a small smile. It was only 6 AM, she must have been up early, in the kitchen, making them. Harry hadn't noticed.

"Merry Christmas Harry." She smiled, she was happy when her honorary son leaned forward and took a mince pie from her pile.

"Merry Christmas." Harry smiled in return. "I didn't realize you were awake. I would have come into the kitchen, and said hello if I did."

"That doesn't matter." She said, placing her tray to the coffee table with a small shrug. "I did pop my head in, once I noticed that the living room light was on, but you were emersed in that novel of Draco's. It must be really quite a read. Have you heard anything about him?"

"He's..." Harry said, trying to think of a way to put Draco's current mental state into words. "He's not dead and from what Pansy said, he's doing better. Apparently, after realizing what he had done, he was horrified that he tried to take his life. He was just pushed to the point of no return, it is going to take a couple of weeks for him to recover physically. At that time, he doesn't want to see Hermione or me though. He wants to wait till he can get back to Hogwarts, said he doesn't want us to see him so weak. I can respect that. Well, I have to respect whatever will make for better recovery for him."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing I can really control, but thanks." Harry shrugged, placing Draco's manuscript to the coffee table and taking a bite from his pie. He smiled, the subtle taste of blackberries filling his mouth. "These are amazing Molly, did you make these just?"

"I sure did." She smiled proudly before a frown came over her face. She sighed. "Hermione and I spent the last two years perfecting them on Christmas morning, I guess we really did them justice. Oh, Harry, what am I going to do when she comes for dinner later?"

"I dunno Molly." He shrugged, falling back against the sofa. He allowed his head to fall back so he was looking at the ceiling. The wooden beams suddenly seemed much more interesting than the topic that they had arrived at. "It's just all so messed up, you know? She and Ron literally haven't spoken since he went off on her, well not without arguing anyway. The only reason she is coming today is for the baby, she knows you all want to be with her at some point throughout the pregnancy. Plus, she hasn't seen any of Ron's brothers since her news. I'm sure they will be more than welcome to her. A new baby, it's exciting. Well, it's meant to be."

"I'm sure they will be welcoming towards her too." Mrs. Weasely agreed, gaze flickering to the stairs. "I'm just not so sure of they will be so friendly towards Ron. To them, it is a man's duty to stand by their loved ones throughout pregnancy, even though none of them are fathers themselves. I get it, I do. I'm not best pleased with the lad, but I don't want him to be exiled from Christmas."

"Nor will Hermione," Harry reassured, smiling as he thought of his best friend kind nature. Yes, they were arguing, but she would never do anything so drastic. "Although she doesn't understand Ron's choices, she respects them. So do I. I'm more annoyed with him hitting Draco at the moment. That aside, I should say it's going to be a good day. You are cooking after all."

"Awww." Molly laughed, looking at Harry with a cheeky glint in her eyes. Harry grinned back at her. "You're just after another pie, aren't you?"

"That I am." Harry laughed, with a shrug of fake nonchalance. "That I am."

She chuckled, nudging him in the side with her elbow. He smiled happily up at her. "Ahh, go on then. One more before you have a proper breakfast."

Harry grinned, reaching forward and taking another pie from Mrs. Weasley's plate.

~

Harry coughed awkwardly, his right hand holding that of Hermione's and his left resting on Ron's knee. They were sat on one sofa, and opposite them sat Bill and Charlie. They had decided to turn up early, something about their wives wanting to help Molly set up the big lunch that she had been planning for months.

Harry had never felt so awkward, and he had looked into Voldemort's eyes. Somehow, that eye contact was much less scary than the situation that he was in right at that moment. Something about the older Weasleys put him on edge, maybe it was the fact that Molly treated him like one of them to the point it was like she had actually birthed him. Ron understood why she did, they had discussed Harry's awkwardness before, but the others he wasn't so sure.

"So." Charlie started, glancing towards his older brother, before looking back down to the three in front of him. His eyes flickered finally, and wholeheartedly, to Hermione. "You look well."

"Do you mean fat?" Hermione questioned, a small smile gracing her lips. She was always trying to make others feel better. Harry chuckled squeezing her hand, he also squeezed Ron's knee as he squirmed. "Thank you.

"He means pregnant." Bill rolled his eyes towards his slightly younger brother with a slight laugh. "How far along are you now?"

"A couple of days off six months?" She answered automatically. She had really gotten into tracking her days. "But by the size of me, I would have thought full term."

"And birth?" Bill asked again, personally, Harry thought it was a rather odd question to ask a first-time expectant mother. "All arrangements ready?"

"Somewhat," Hermione answered, even though she didn't really have to at all. "I'm going to have three people with me, Harry, Molly, and Pansy. I'm going to try for a natural."

Harry cringed. He didn't know why he had agreed to be one of her birthing partners, she had just looked so hopeful when she had asked. He really didn't know why he was putting himself into a situation where he had to see something popping out of his best friend. He also didn't know why she insisted on having no painkillers. Surely her...erm...thing... would have to stretch much more than it did at the conception. Harry giggled inwardly at the thought of Ron with a skinny dick. Well, he thought inwardly, when he looked up everyone was looking at him.

"What's so funny?" Hermione questioned, an amused smile taking over her face.

"Oh..." Harry giggling again, his filthy mind getting the better of him. "You know...penis." He looked around the rest of the group, away from a chuckling Hermione, who was looking at him like he was mad. "Oh yeah, I'm Gay. I think."

As fast at it left his mouth, his eyes widened. He just realized, he didn't really know the Weasleys stance on that whole topic of the LGBT community. To his due, Ron was the first person to place a hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at his friend acceptingly. Bill didn't make a move but smiled. Hermione was just glad that the topic was off the baby, it was starting to get annoying. Charlie sat back, eyes on Harry, as Bill turned towards his Ron. Harry blushed at Charlie's gaze, sending him a slight smile.

"So Ronald," Bill said. Ron looked to the ground, knowing what was coming next. "Why don't you want anything to do with your child?"

"I just don't." He shrugged. Harry chuckled as he caught Hermione rolling her eyes. He knew she wouldn't argue with him though, it was his decision. "I don't feel fatherly at all, I love Hermione, but I just can't be a father. Is that hard to understand?"

"Yes," Bill said, glancing towards the kitchen where his wife was cooking with his mum. "If Fluer told me she was pregnant, I would be over the moon. I couldn't even think about not helping her."

"I'm going to help her." Ron defended. Hermione glanced his way with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be there with money, clothing and like furniture and stuff...I just don't feel like a father. I don't have it in me to be a dad. I don't want to be. I want to have a long career, without complications."

Harry cringed at his choice of words, he felt Hermione tense up next to him. He could basically feel the look she was giving her ex.

"Well, I think it's disgusting." Bill tuted, letting himself fall back against the sofa with a huff.

"I kind of get it," Charlie spoke up, gaze falling away from Harry, and towards Hermione with a small sad smile. "I get putting a career before a family. My work is everything to me, plus more. Granted, I never had a girl to start with...but I really do get it. If Hermione wanted an abortion, she could get it. Just because Ron doesn't want the baby, he's getting victimized by everyone."

Everyone fell silent, this new perspective on the situation hadn't been spoken. They all had a lot to think about.

~

Harry pressed his back up against the side of the burrow, he had left the house in order to get some peace and quiet. The Weasley Christmas was very lovely to be apart of, but it did get quite overwhelming at times. For many members of the family, it was the first time he had seen them since the war. He was getting tired of the questions that were being fired his way, everyone seems to want to know how he was feeling.

He also couldn't shift his mind from Draco. No matter how much he tried, everything seemed to remind him of the blonde. The latest reminder was the snide comments Bill kept throwing a Ron, they were something Draco would do. They hadn't been friends long, and Harry hadn't been aware of his crush on the boy for more than a week but the time without him seemed almost deadly.

After another ten minutes of standing there, Charlie came out into the garden holding two cups of hot chocolate. He walked up to Harry, leaning his back against the wall also, passing him one of the mugs. Harry smiled, taking a long sip. He loved Mrs. Weasley's hot cocoa.

"Thank you." Harry smiled up at the elder Weasely. The ginger man shrugged, pulling his coat tightly around him as the cold chill of the night blew against him.

"You're welcome." He said. "I had to be the night in shining armor. No-one else was going to bring it. Ron and Bill are having yet another row. Poor Hermione has fell asleep on the sofa, the pregnancy is taking a lot of her energy."

"Well thank you, good sir." Harry gave him a small bow. The man smiled, eyes falling to the ground. "Now I won't freeze."

"I mean." Charlie started. "You could also come back inside if you don't want to freeze that is."

"I could." He agreed with a cheeky smirk on his face. "But I happen to like the cold, you know. It's a distraction."

"From what?" Charlie asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Draco," Harry admitted. "I can't stop thinking about the fact that I might actually be into him. Or that I'm...you know."

"Gay." Charlie shrugged. "To be honest, I kind of saw it coming. Are you and Draco like...exclusive?"

"That's the thing." Harry sighed, taking a warming sip from his mug. He smiled at the heat. "I didn't want to admit my feels until after what he did. I don't even know if he likes me, or if he is gay. It's just confusing. It's not like I can just ask him either, he's fragile. I just wish I could explore my new self...with any consequence. You know?"

"I do know." The older man laughed. "More than you know. Ron may also get what you are feeling, being in a situation where everything seems wrong...yet feels so right. That's why I stuck up for him, he needs it."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "What made you so adamant that Ron is making an okay decision? Was it just your work life?"

"Mostly." Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Then in my private life, I have fun. We all have the things that we need to keep as our own Harry. Ron needs to keep his life as his own, at least at the moment. Do you have one?"

"I guess." The brunette smiled with a blush. "It's definitely not as big as nothing wants a baby, but it's embarrassing. I sometimes sit around all day, making up stories about my parents. I'm not going to say anymore, but they can get emotional."

"See." He smiled. "Now what if something threatened to halt the time you had to do that?"

"I would be pissed." Harry smiled, honestly understanding what the older guy was trying to say. "I get you, I get ya. So, what's yours?"

"Oh." Charlie shrugged lightly. "Literally just the fact that I don't want a wife, or children. Just don't have the time or need. Mum would be pissed if she knew I wasn't looking."

"So what do you want?" Harry asked, not even sure why he was asking. The older Weasely just seemed to want to say more. They both placed their mugs to the ground. Charlie smiled down at the boy, biting his lip.

"You really want to know what I want?"

"Sure." Harry blushed, the intensity of the boys gazes sending him dizzy. "What is it that Charlie Weasley wants right now?"

"You." The man answered honestly, hand coming up to meet the back of his neck. "Not completely, just for tonight. Can we kiss?"

Harry stared at the ground, a smile taking over his lips. Charlie was hot, not in a traditional way but in a rugged kind of way. He had also seen Fred, George, and Ron in the Quidditch showers, if he was packing like them that would be a plus.

He also needed a distraction. He loved Draco, he really did but he needed to get his mind off the boy before he drove himself crazy. Sighing, he turned to the ginger man and stepped forward.

Standing on his tiptoes, Harry took Charlie's face into his hands. His thumbs slowly stroked the man's high cheekbones. Charlie smiled at him, hands coming to the boy's waist. The brunette giggled, biting his lip slightly. They both leaned forward, lips connecting with shared moans.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow." Harry gasped, pulling out of Charlie, and falling back onto the car seat with a wide grin. His breath was heavy, he let his head fall against the window to let allow himself time to calm down. He couldn't believe it, he had finally lost his virginity. He was educated in the art of sex, and intimacy. Granted not with whom he thought he would, but it was fun. Really fun in fact. Charlie was a great man to have around. The man understood the loneliness that one could feel. "That was...wow. Even if were are in this tiny car."

"Hey." Charlie chuckled, turning around, off his stomach, and lying across the back seat. His legs came up to lay across Harry's naked body, smiling at the warmth of the boy's tanned skin. Harry grinned, placing his arms atop of them. His eyes ran up and down the ginger boy's naked body, he really was a beautiful specimen. Harry idly began drawing diamonds against the man's flesh with his finger. "This car has been good to me. You should just be happy she has heaters."

"Yeah." Harry chuckled in agreement, cringing at what his attempts of fucking would have looked like in freezing temperatures. "It would have been less fun without the heaters. It was really fun as it was though."

"I agree." The man smiled, opening an arm with an inviting twinkle in his eyes. "Do you want to cuddle?"

Nodding, Harry crawled from beneath Charlie's legs, and up to lay down next to him on the seat. His body fit perfectly next to the man, legs forming to shape. Harry placed his face and hand into the older man's chest.

"So," Charlie spoke, a smile in his voice as he let the warmth of the air, and Harry's body, overtake him. "Was that your first time?"

"Why? Was it bad?"

"No! No!" Charlie laughed aloud at the worry in the boy's voice, of course, it was his first time. No man would be so self-conscious if it wasn't. "It was wonderful. I haven't cum so hard in months. I was just curious, fighting the dark lord doesn't leave that much time for a social life."

"That it doesn't." Harry agreed. "And, yes it was."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course." The brunette smiled, lifting his leg and letting it rest over the older Weasley. Charlie smiled, hand falling to where Harry's lay just above his stomach. "It was very enjoyable, you have a nice ass."

"It's rarely fucked." Charlie shrugged, "I just wanted you to be the top, for now, bottoming is a whole different experience."

"For now?" Harry asked, eyebrow jumping upward. A smile graced his lips. "You want to do this even more? With me?"

"Sure." Charlie shrugged, the hand that wasn't resting on the boy's stomach coming up to run through his brunette hair. "I don't want anything permanent, just a Christmas fling I guess. It's only a week before you head back to Hogwarts."

"That sounds." Harry started, thoughts flying to Draco for the smallest of seconds. "Needed. Very, very needed. So, have you always fancied a go on me?"

"What?" Charlie smirked. "Of course not, I met you when you were like fifteen. But if you really want to know, I started to find you attractive around the time of Bill's wedding. You were just about to go on the quest to fight Voldemort, you had that determination in your eyes. That's when I first noticed you in a sexual light. Have you ever thought I was hot?"

Harry glanced up to the ceiling of the car, deep in thought. He wasn't sure he had ever found the older Weasley attractive, not because he wasn't, but just because he hadn't really let himself find anyone attractive. Of course, he had crushes, he had kissed both Cho and Ginny, but they had turned out to be nothing more than standard curiosity. Everyone had to kiss a few princesses before finding their prince. Harry chuckled at his made-up staying.

"You know." He said. "I don't think I ever did until you asked me to kiss you. You were the first guy to ask me to do that, and the dominance of it was really quite hot. I can't really say I have let myself find any man attractive. I've definitely looked, but I just told myself I was assessing their threat levels or something like that. Do you know? Wait...are you gay?"

"Well, Bi." Charlie shrugged. "I've slept with my fair share of both genders, never really wanted to take it further though."

"And does anyone know?" Harry asked, turning to bury his nose into the older guys' chest. It was firm, yet the skin felt so comfortable to him. "A friend maybe?"

"Bill."

"Oh." Harry raised an eyebrow, shock coursing through his veins. He didn't know what he expected the man to say, but he didn't expect to hear that his brother knew. "And no-one else in the family?"

"No.," Charlie said. "Never been something I wanted to share. I may in the future if I meet a man, but for now, it's my secret to keep."

"You have a very interesting outlook on life." The brunette chuckled, yawning as he glanced up at his fuck buddy. "You know that?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I guess I do. Are you tired?"

"I suppose I am a bit." Harry smiled. "How about you?"

"Same." Charlie agreed, flicking his wand so that the lights of his car went dead. "Let's have a nap before we head back in."

Harry chuckled, closing his eyes and letting his sleepiness take over him.

They slept for an hour, tightly pressed up against each other for much-needed heat. Harry stirred at the sound of a car door opening, it suddenly got colder.

"Charl...oh my god."

Yawning, Harry's closed eyes scrunched up as a bright light shone in his face. He glanced down at Charlie first, smiling at the man's naked body before looking up towards the light. He screamed, hands falling to cover his manhood. Just outside the car door stood Bill, and Hermione. Bill had his hand on his hips, which was rather spectacularly close to his mother's disappointing stance. Hermione giggle at them, hand hovering over her lips in an attempt to keep quiet.

Harry quickly slapped Charlie on the chest, waking him up, before reaching to the car floor and finding his clothing. He pulled every article he could find on. His underwear, his jeans, his grey shirt. He also pulled on Charlie's leather jacket. The ginger man smirked at him, seeming unfazed by their unexpected guests, before reaching for his own clothes.

"Hermione!" Harry called, hand coming to meet the back of his neck as he climbed from the backseat of the automobile. "How...nice...to see you?"

"Oh right." She laughed, eyebrow jumping to meet her hair. "Going to act like you weren't fucking in a car?"

He smiled sheepishly, eyes falling to the ground as a blush traveled the length of his face. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize." She smiled, hands falling to her stomach, with a shrug. "You're young, have some fun. I just need to talk with you."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. "What do you need?"

Her face changed, her expression serious all of a sudden. She glanced around Harry at the two ginger men, who seemed to be arguing rather animatedly. "Walk with me?"

Body stiffening, he nodded. They both walked away from the car and started in the direction of where Harry knew an old blackberry picking place to be. It was getting rather late but Hermione had her wand out in front of them, lighting the way.

"So." Hermione started, not looking in the brunette's direction as they hit the first dirt path of their walk. Harry placed an arm around the girl, he knew that the path was rocky and didn't want her to fall. "Are you and Charlie a thing?"

Harry let out a laugh, shaking his head. Hermione smiled, with a roll of her eyes. It was a legitimate question.

"We're not," Harry confirmed. "It was just sex, a distraction from the whole Draco thing. Why you ask?"

"Was just wondering." She shrugged. "And, I'm sorry for this, Draco is what I need to talk to you about."

Harry came to a stop, panic taking over his face. Had something happened to the man again? Why did Hermione need to take him somewhere private to tell him? Had he taken another attempt on his life? Hermione, upon realizing he had stopped, looking at him. Her mouth formed a perfect O at the panic in his eyes.

"No, no, no." She said, her own arm flying around him now. She rubbed his back as they started to move again. "He's fine, it's just...erm, Draco wants to see us. He's ready, thinks he is in a good place."

"When?" Harry asked, eyes flickering at the darkened scenery around them. It was really quite eerie, matching his feelings spectacularly.

"Tomorrow morning." She sighed, squeezing his side. "I know it's daunting, but I really think it would help his mentality."

"I don't think I can just act like nothing has happened, Hermione," Harry said seriously, tears pooling in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was having a good time not an hour before, this was why he needed the distraction of Charlie. "What I saw in that bathroom...it..."

"I know." She said, her own eyes darkening. They came to a stop as they got to the berry bushes. Slowly, and with Harry helping Hermione, they sat to the ground. She was by no means looking full term, but she was definitely a bit on the larger side for being 6 months along. "And quite honestly, I don't think he is expecting that. He will be expecting the conversation. What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know." He sighed, falling back on his arms. "I definitely want to see him, I have been wanting to since he was released from the hospital, but what do I say? Yes, we will talk about what happened, but what after?"

"Tell him what you think of his novel," Hermione suggested a shrug of her shoulders. "You are enjoying it, are you not?"

"Very much." He confirmed. "Do you think he will appreciate it?"

"I think he would."

~

Harry stood outside of Malfoy Manor, Hermione by his side. The witch had her hand in his and from the glare, she was sending him, he was obviously squeezing it tightly. He loosened his grip immediately.

"Sorry." He said. She sighed and shook her head, letting him know that he didn't need to be sorry. She understood implicitly why he was so nervous. She turned and knocked, a few minutes later the grand black doors of the building opened to reveal Pansy. Grinning, the girl ran forward and took them both into a tight hug. Although Harry noticed, she rested more at Hermione's side. The pregnant witch let go of Harry's hand and reciprocated her roommate's hug with a grin.

"Pansy!" Hermione smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Better now you two are here. How have you been?" She said, eyes bright. Pulling back from the hug, she gestured them inside. They both followed her, trying to keep up with her as she leads them somewhere in the manor. Hermione cringed slightly as they crossed the main sitting room, memories of Bellatrix's torture flooding her mind.

"Fine," Harry admitted. "Just nervous about seeing Draco, how is he?"

"Way more scared to see you, than you are to see him," Pansy admitted, and weirdly it seemed to reassure the boy. The fact that both of them were terrified to see each other again meant they were on a level playing field. "He feels guilty. He knows we found him, and the mess surrounding him."

They started up a long staircase, turning left as they reached the top. Harry's stomach churned.

"I feel guilty," Harry admitted.

"We all do," Hermione muttered.

Pansy nodded in understanding, coming to a halt just outside of a large oak door. She sighed, pushing it open and leading them into a bedroom. In the middle of the room, Draco sat on the edge of his bed with his eyes downcast. Harry didn't know what he had been expecting, but the boy looked healthy. He was pale, yes, but the brunette had expected him to look like he was at death's door.

Harry couldn't help it, he ran forward and tackled the blonde into a bear hug. Draco gasped lightly, eyes widening at the fact that Harry hadn't hit him for what he had done, but he quickly sunk into the boys hold as the fell back onto his bed. Hermione and Pansy smiled at them, both taking a seat on a chest that rested next to the bed.

Harry didn't want to let go, his hand traveling from the blondes back and into his hair. His fingers played with the locks, tugging on them affectionately. Draco buried his face into the brunette's neck, tears falling as he began to sob. "I thought you would hate me."

"Hate you?" Harry said, tears falling from his own eyes. He buried his nose into the boy's cheek. "How could I hate you? You mean the world to me...oh Draco, why?"

"I don't know." He sobbed, arms tightening the cuddle. "I wasn't thinking straight. Ron had punched me, people had surrounded me and were laughing that I was in pain. I couldn't stand it, Harry, I couldn't stand that no one loved me. I've been telling myself that I was worthless for years, but that incident was the end for me. Then when I did it, I would like to say I instantly regretted it, but I didn't. It was the happiest I've felt in a long time. I did regret it though when I heard your cries as you and Pansy found me. At least, I think I heard them."

"You are not unloved," Harry promised. "Pansy loves you! Hermione loves you! Draco, I fucking adore you. Please never try anything like that again. Promise me."

Draco stayed silent, eyes closed as more sobs spilled from his lips. As much as he wants to agree, he couldn't. He had no idea what his mental state would be even a week from then.

Hermione turned to Pansy and took her into a hug as the girl let tears fall. They both stood and left the room. She wanted to get Pansy away from the center of the drama for a bit, plus she knew Harry needed time with the blonde. She would speak to him later, once everything had settled.

Harry and Draco both lay there, holding each other until their tears slowed, and eventually stopped. Harry was the first to pull away, looking the taller boy in the eyes. They stayed laying.

"Draco..." Harry said.

"Hmm?"

"When I first found you..."

"I know." Draco cut him off with a small sigh. Harry chuckled, placing his hand to the blondes cheek. The boy lent into the touch. "And I'm sorry I put you through that, I really am. My beautiful boy."

Harry blushed, biting his lip, as he glanced downward. He could see the bandages around Draco's wrists. He looked back up, the blonde's eyes twinkled. He looked so beautiful, so vulnerable. With a sigh, Harry lent forward and caught the man's lips with his. Draco gasped slightly but smiled. The kiss wasn't hot, but it was filled with passion. Their lips glided gently together, like two swans gracing a duck pond with their presence. They only stopped when Draco pulled away. He looked pained.

"Draco?"

"We can't do this." The boy pushed himself up, going back to sit on the edge of his bed. "I like you, Harry..."

"And I like you."

"But we can't date." Draco sighed, glancing up with a sorry smile. "Not right now anyway, it's to early in my recovery. Look, I want to..."

"Then do!"

"I can't." The blonde said, turning and taking Harry's hands into his. "Look, I love our friendship. It was going so well, we need to go back to that. I don't think I could handle another emotional blow if we got together, and then it didn't work out. Please understand that."

"I do," Harry said, mind drifting to Charlie. He definitely needed the older man more than ever at this moment. They both sat there, for a couple of seconds, in silence. They both felt awkward, their love of the other had been admitted yet they couldn't be together.

"So..." Draco muttered. "What else you been up to over Christmas?"

Harry shrugged, before placing his hand to his pocket and realizing that it was full. He pulled out Draco's novel, the blonde blushed.

"I've been reading this..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck." Harry moaned, throwing his head back as Charlie's cock hit that special place inside of him. They had been fucking for a week now, every time finding a new and inventive way not to get caught. This time they were laid in a field, just a quick ten minutes walk from The Burrow, a blanket beneath them. "Harder Charlie, please! Harder."

Charlie let out a low chuckle, his hips rising in tempo as he took in the beautiful form of the boy beneath him. He was flushed, from mid-chest to face. Sweat dripped down him, fringe stuck to his forehead. His body shook with each thrust, large cock bouncing. Charlie took a hold of the appendage, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck." Harry moaned, hands flying behind his head. "I'm close. I'm fucking...oh."

"Wanna come for me?" Charlie said, hips speeding up even faster. "Come for me, Potter."

Harry's eyes flew open, hands coming up to rest on Charlie's shoulders to halt his actions. The ginger man stopped his thrusts, still buried deep inside the boy. Harry looked halfway between cumming, and crying. With a sigh, Charlie leaned down. His head came to rest on Harry's chest, it was killing him not to move. He needed to finish so badly. "Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah." The younger man promised, letting his head fall back again. "This is nice, but can you please not call me Potter?"

"Erm, sure." Charlie shrugged, honestly he didn't care what called the boy. Picking Harry up, he flipped him over. Harry smiled down at him, biting his lip as the gingers cock hit deeper places inside of him. He slowly started to ride, bouncing up and down on the man's cock.

"Fuck." Charlie smiled in ecstasy. "You are so tight. God, ride me. Ride me like you are at a rodeo."

Harry stopped bouncing again, tears forming in his eyes. "Did you say, Romeo?"

"What?" Charlie snapped a bit, pushing himself up on his arms to look his young lover in the eyes. It was hard to focus buried deep inside someone so hot. "Why would I say, Romeo?"

"Oh okay." Harry shrugged, starting his bouncing motion again. It took Charlie completely off guard. The man fell back again, hands flying to his hair at the intensity. He was nearly there. Harry threw his head back in pleasure. He was so full, he couldn't think of anything but the man beneath him. Not even Draco could make him feel this way.

Draco...

"You know..." Harry said, his already fast riding increasing. Charlie moaned, back arching at the intensity of the fuck. "I went to see Draco last week."

"Draco?" Charlie sputtered, finding it hard to talk as he fought off his orgasm for as long as he could. "Why?"

"He wanted to see me." Harry shrugged, hands traveling the man's chest. His thumbs found Charlie's nipples, slowly ghosting over the hard buds. "Was ready apparently."

"That's so..." Charlie gasped, thrusting upwards as his hips started to spasm under the brunette. "That's interesting...so very interesting."

"Yeah...and we kissed."

"You kissed?" Charlie smirked, the image of the two boys kissing only spurring on his movements. He flipped them over once more, movements are frantic. The slapping over the skin on the skin filled the air. "Ohhh...fuck. What was...oh.. it like?"

"Passionate." Harry threw his head back, his legs started to shake. He could feel it, his orgasm was approaching. "Ohhh...it was good."

"But?"

"Draco wants to...Ohhhhhhh."

Harry came, his cum flying up over his chest. Charlie came straight after, inside of the boy as he tightened around his dick. They both stayed still for a couple of minutes, both coming down from their high. Once they were both ready, Charlie pulled out and flopped down onto the blanket next to Harry. Harry sighed, his arms coming to rest behind his head.

"Draco wants to what?" Charlie asked, curious to hear what the boy was going to say before he was cut short.

"He wants to stay friends." Harry finished his sentence, a small shrug gracing his shoulders. "He knows I feel for him, yet he thinks getting into a relationship may be bad for his mental health."

Charlie nodded, eyes glazing as he thought deeply about what his response would be. Yes, he and Harry were only sleeping together but he wanted the younger man to have a good future. He cared about Harry, even if they weren't in love what so ever.

"I'm sorry to say," Charlie said. "He may be right. Mental Health is a bitch, and after something that Malfoy is going through to feel again can be scary. In such a strong way, I mean. You two being friends, it may be what's best for him if he likes you too."

"So that's it then?" Harry chuckled. "I'm destined to never be with the man I love? He said one day, but somehow that feels like never."

"I bet it does," Charlie laughed. "But it will happen, just maybe not immediately. Just be there for him, let him know how supportive you can be. Love will win if you two are right for each other."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "You may be right, but hey...we shouldn't be talking about this. I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, we should be enjoying what we have while it lasts."

"No." The ginger man said, with a chuckle. "I mean, it's been fun but I think the moment that you can't stop talking about a man while you are getting fucked, it's time to stop. How about we just call it as it is, friends?"

"Of course." The brunette smiled, pushing himself into a sitting position as he pulled his boxers back on. Once he was fully dressed, he turned back to the Weasley brother with a nod of the head. "Friends...thanks for being the distraction that I needed. I'm not sure I would have been this happy for the holidays if you hadn't been here."

Charlie nodded, watching as the boy walked away with a slight limp in his step. Once the man was out of ear range, he smiled with a chuckle. Oh, how he loved young love.

~

Harry stood at the kitchen counter of the burrow, chopping carrots, as Hermione stood next to him peeling potatoes. Seen as it was their last day at the burrow, they wanted to make a nice meal to thank everyone for being so accommodating. They weren't making anything difficult, just a roast dinner, but it would be nice to have one last dinner with everyone.

"So Harry," Hermione said, eyes scanning the room to make sure that they were alone. "How are things going with Charlie?"

"Fun." He answered, a small smile gracing his lips at Hermione's curiosity in his sex life. He had never had one to discuss with her before, so he had never understood the excitement of the chats until now. "I mean, we stopped now because of school but it was incredibly fun."

She smiled, placing the potatoes that she had peeled into a pot of water before picking up another. She glanced up at Harry, a playful look in her eyes. "Top or bottom?"

"Herm!" Harry gasped, his eyes widening at his best friend who looked as if she had asked the most innocent question in the world. "I am not answering that one! Next..."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes, smirking as she glanced up to see Ron had now entered the kitchen. "How does it feel not being a virgin anymore?"

A broomstick hit the floor, making Harry cringe as his mate walked over and stood by his side. Hermione threw her head back in laughter, as Ron opened and closed his mouth in shock.

"You lost your Virginity?"

"That I did mate," Harry said, eyes fixed to the chopping he had to do. He carefully, but with great speed, continued to chop the carrots. "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised high on his face. Was the man being serious, they hadn't talked properly in months. "Why didn't you ask me how I was this morning? Why didn't we buy each other gifts at Christmas? We haven't exactly been on the best terms have we?"

"Well no," Ron admitted. "But this is huge, it's you becoming a man!"

"Becoming a man?" Harry asked, almost offended. What did that even mean? If you hadn't had sex, does that mean that you were a boy until you did? "So I guess defeating the most dangerous enemy to the wizarding world doesn't count as being manly, right?"

"You know what I meant." Ron sighed, glancing towards the floor.

"No." Harry snapped, making Hermione bite her lips. Okay, she hadn't meant to start an argument, she was just trying to wind up the boy. "I can reassure you that I don't. Standing here, pretending that you are a man when you can't even look after your own child."

Ron's eyes snapped up, fingers inching towards his wand. Harry grabbed his own, raising it towards the boy. "Don't bring my decisions into this."

"Then don't imply that everything that I've done for the wizarding would is nothing, compared to having sex."

Suddenly both boys wands flew from their hands, flying to the kitchen door and landing in Charlie's hand. The boy had his eyebrow raised, a small smile grazing his lips. "Out of any topic you could argue...it's masculinity. That certainly says a lot about today's society. Ron, run along."

"What." The younger ginger boy said, stalking up to the older man and snatching his wand back. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Do it," Charlie said again, lips shooting up on one side. "Or I'll tell mum what happened December of 2006."

Ron's eyes widened, and his glare softened. Harry was sure that he would argue but, to the brunette's surprise, he just walked up the stairs. Hermione raised an eyebrow towards Charlie.

"What happened 2006?"

"Nothing too big." The man shrugged. "Just walked in on the boy trying to fuck his teddy. It's more embarrassing than anything, and he definitely doesn't want mum to know. Now, Harry...please don't push Ron on this baby decision."

Harry rolled his eyes, turning back towards his cooking, with a small but audible sigh. "Yet he can annoy the fuck out of me?"

"No." Charlie sighed, eyeing Hermione as he walked up and placed his hands on Harry's hips. The boy smiled, pressing his back up against his Christmas lover's chest. Hermione raised an eyebrow, wasn't he in love with Draco? Maybe he was, but he couldn't help but turn to where his affection was wanted. Malfoy had rejected him, Charlie was asking for him. "I agree that his decision is annoying, it affects all of you in such a negative way. But he's the one on the sidelines. Just remember, although your friendship group isn't the same as it once was, Ron is the one on the outside. You still have Hermione. Okay?"

"I get what you are saying," Harry said, glancing up at the man over his shoulder. "I just don't like it being like this. I want us all to go back to being how we once were, you know?"

"I do." Charlie nodded, taking the knife from the boy and placing it down to the counter with a small smile. He turned Harry in his arms, so they were chest to chest. Harry was pressed up against the worktop. "But it never will. Maybe Ron will change is mind and want to be involved in his child's life. But you will always have right now, even if he does. This moment won't just be erased from history, you may still harbor negative feelings towards him. You've got to accept right now, rather than hope for a future that may never happen."

"You honestly believe people can change?"

"I do." Charlie said, eyes instantly becoming nervous. The brunette man frowned, lifting his hand to the man's cheek. "I've changed."

"What do you mean?"

Charlie bit his lip, glancing around the room as the Weasley Clan started to walk into the room in order to set up for dinner. With a small smile, he leaned forward, catching Harry's lips with his. Gasps sounded around the room, but the two boys didn't care. Harry's hands ran up the boys back, hands tangling in the man's ginger hair. They only pulled away to breathe.

"Great." Bill said, eyeing the boys with slight amusement. "You've made mum pass out."


	13. Chapter 13

The train's whistle blew, signaling that it would be another five minutes until students would be on their way to Hogwarts. Harry and Charlie stood on the platform, both with suitcases at their side. Harry's full of books, and Charlie's with equipment he would need back in Romania.

"So," Harry said, hand coming to rest on the older man's shoulder. Charlie smiled, leaning into his touch. "This is it. Goodbye."

"Well, I wouldn't say goodbye," Charlie said, eyes soft as he looked at the shorter wizard. "More like see you later. Obviously, I will be back when mum inevitably throws a party for Ron's graduation."

"Yeah." Harry chuckled, glancing past the man to see Mrs. Weasley watching them as she said her farewells to Ginny. She had been very shocked when she found out that Harry and Charlie had been seeing each other, and was getting increasingly annoyed that no-one seemed to be wanting to answer her questions. "Speaking of Molly, how is she taking the whole Bi-Sexual bombshell?"

"Better than I thought she would." He admitted a small shrug. as he followed Harry's gaze. "If anything, she is way madder that I didn't tell her. She thinks I was scared to tell her."

"And were you?"

"Terrified!"

Harry laughed, eyebrow raised at the man. He really didn't know how anyone could be terrified to tell Mrs. Weasley anything. She was such a kind-hearted woman. Granted, she had a temper but only where it was needed. She had always been so accepting of him. The train whistle blew again. Harry sighed, taking hold of his suitcase. He nodded at his lover, before turning to board the train. Charlie stopped him, making him turn back towards him.

"Charlie?"

"I want to give you something."

Harry watched him curiously as the man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Harry with a sheepish smile, the younger boy raised an eyebrow. Did someone going back to school to warrant a gift?

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Merry Christmas. Open it when you feel lonely. Open it when you feel that you need a little distraction."

With a roll of his eyes, Harry brought the box up to his pocket and placed it inside. Reaching up to give Charlie a peck, he turned onto the train and walked away. Winter break was over and it was time to get his head back in the game, with his exams looming.

Pushing his way through the long corridors of the slowly accelerating vehicle, he searched cabins for a certain group of people. He finally found them in a compartment at the very back of the train and entered. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione looked up as he walked in, and placed his chest atop of the luggage holder. As he sat down, in between Draco and Hermione, he noticed that the three of them were still staring. Hermione gave him a cheeky grin, her eyes gesturing towards the window.

"What?"

"Charlie Weasley?" Pansy asked though it was more of a statement than a question. Oh god, had they all seen the exchange. "No way! When did that happen?"

"Ohh," Harry said, eyes jumping to Draco whose gaze shot firmly to the ground as they made eye contact. "It's nothing really. Just harmless experimentation, you know?"

"Didn't look like that to me." Blaise chuckled, exaggeratedly fanning himself as if the cabin had reached temperatures of a boiling degree. "Man looks like he has the hots for you, the way he watched your ass as you walked away. Don't you think Draco?"

The blonde looked up at the sound of his name, a fake smile plastered across his face. Harry could tell it was fake, he didn't have the twinkle in his eyes he got when genuinely excited. He nodded. "Yeah. He did look quite infatuated with you Harry, like a lovesick teenager."

"Love?" Harry said, face heating up as he glanced at Hermione who shrugged in response. "No, no. It was just sex, meaningless sex. We are not in love at all."

"You may not be," Hermione spoke, she had been watching them for quite a while now. Although Harry did seem to be having a good time, Charlie looked like he wanted the time to be permanent. "But I kinda think he was falling, a fling lasts a few days at most; not a whole break."

"I'm sure you're wrong," Harry said, eyes falling to look at his shoes nervously. Was the older Weasley falling for him? That wasn't their plan, it was just harmless fun. Sex that wasn't meant to mean anything. He glanced up at Draco who was now smiling at him, with an amused chuckle at how obvious he seemed. Harry smiled back, eyes falling to the blonde's wrist. The bandages were now gone, leaving two long scars in their path. "Enough about me. Draco, how are you?'

Draco's eyes followed his gaze. He pulled his sleeves down, emitting a tired sigh. "I'm doing better, I really am. I'm still getting these little niggles at the back of my mind, but that's to be expected when you are as hated as I am. Don't worry Harry, know I am nowhere near the mindset I was in when I tried to kill myself. I'm slowly becoming myself again."

"And the cuts?" Hermione asked, eyebrows high. Harry glanced at her, did she really think bring up the wounds was helpful. Draco chuckled at the look.

"No pain." The boy answered honesty, just happy to have people around him who cared. "I still get these phantom pains when I get bad thoughts, but they are easy to forget when I am enjoying myself. Thank you for asking."

Harry smiled at the boy. Draco smiled back, hand coming to rest on the brunette's knee. Harry's hand came down, resting on top of the blondes. They grinned at each other, oblivious to the looks the other three were sharing. Harry was the first to break the silence, tearing his eyes away from his friend. "So, exam periods coming up. Who's excited?"

"Oh." Hermione sighed, hand subconsciously rubbing her belly. "Don't even get me started..."

~

Harry sighed in happiness as he let himself fall back onto his bed with a smile. Laying on his four-poster felt like heaven compared to the camp bed that he used when he was at the burrow. It was all his, and the space around him was, in part, his ownership. Draco chuckled as he watched him, completely in awe of how something so simple could make the man so happy.

"So..." Draco smiled, taking a seat on his own bed. "Hermione went on about the exams for a long time on the train, didn't she?"

Harry pushed himself upon his hands, smiling at the blonde with a small shrug. A cheeky glint shone in his eyes. "Why do you think I brought it up. I was sick of talking about your suicide attempt, and my sex life. I just don't think they are public setting topics."

"I got that." The blonde chuckled. "And thank you. It was getting a bit awkward, no matter how sweet it is that you all care about my mental health issues."

"No problem." Harry smiled, sitting up properly and crossing his legs. He glanced at his mattress, hands coming forward to play with the sheet. There was something bothering him, it had been since he had first opened his gift from the blonde. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, standing and walking to his desk. He pulled a potions book from his shelf, before taking a seat. Of course, the man would get straight into studying. Once everything was ready on his desk, he turned his chair back to Harry. "Of course."

"Written In The Stars," Harry said, gesturing to his trunk in which the manuscript lay. "It's really good. Are you going to get it published?"

"Right now? No. I'm doing homework."

"Draco." Harry sighed, giving the boy a pointed look. The blonde bit his lip, letting himself fall back in his chair. He glanced at the ceiling, letting his mind wander for a couple of seconds. Could he actually publish the book, or was it too personal?

"I dunno." The blonde said, eyes drifting to the posters that lay above Harry's bed. He watched as Romeo spoke up to Juliet, confessing his impossible love. "I guess one day maybe, but it's really personal. A wizarding version of Romeo and Juliet I suppose, without the tragedy. It was really my way of trying to cope with the way that the wizarding world treats me now, you know? I wrote it to live through Alex."

"Is that why Alex falls for a muggle?" Harry asked, curiosity in his voice. It was really interesting to hear why the boy had started writing. "Because it's a world away from home?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "You must admit, when you are hated in one world there is a certain...appeal...to one where no one knows you. I think one day I will publish it, but once I'm more at ease with myself. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." Harry smiled, watching as the boy turned back to his desk and started to read through his books. Harry watched him. 

The man had so much to give the world that didn't want him. He was literally one of the smartest, and kindest, people that Harry had ever met. Sure he had been a bit of a bad guy when growing up, but that's the way he was taught to be. Now that his parents were gone, he was learning new things about himself as an individual rather than a Malfoy. If Harry had one more task in life, he would make sure that the boy was known for something more than being a follower of Voldemort.

Pushing himself from his bed, he pulled his trunk open and removed the novel that he loved so much. He was going to prove to Draco that he was much more than he saw himself.

~

Hermione grunted as she pushed her chest into the middle of her room, trying to lift it onto her bed with little luck. She frowned, glancing down at her belly. Being pregnant was so hard, it made even the most mundane tasks feel impossible. She bent slightly again, pulling on the side of the trunk until it was half off the ground. Pansy came running into the room, taking the chest from her and placing it onto the bed herself with ease.

"Hey Hey Hey," Pansy said, a smile in the direction of her roommate/crush. "Ask for help. You're not meant to be doing any heavy lifting this far into the pregnancy, you could hurt yourself. "

Hermione frowned, crossing her arms over her chest with an exasperated sigh. She was so used to being independent, having to rely on people was becoming really annoying. Just that morning Bill Weasley had had to help her place the trunk on the train, it was embarrassing. "I was handling it Pans, no need to jump in. I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Pansy held her hands up in defense, the corner of her lips climbing. She couldn't help but be amused, her friend was pouting like a five-year-old. She looked really adorable, it made Pansy's insides flutter slightly. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll never help you again."

Hermione sent her a looked that told her not to push her luck, and Pansy couldn't help but laugh aloud at the action. "Mood swings?" She asked.

The brunette girl smiled lightly, glancing at the floor with a bite of her lip. She had been feeling quite snappy, her temper had been quite short a couple of times over the Christmas break. Glancing back up at the witch in front of her, she nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Thanks for helping, it's actually really kind."

"No worries." Pansy grinned taking a seat on Hermione's bed, as the woman started to unpack her clothing. "So, how was your break? Anything good happens?"

"Let me think," Hermione answered sarcastically. "The first half of the holidays, where I was explaining how I was pregnant with my parents, was probably the best part. I spent the seconds half in a house with the baby father I am not talking too and his family, while my best friend was off in the fields fucking. It was...an experience I would rather not have again in a hurry. Or at least, I would want you there next time. How was yours?"

"Standard." Pansy shrugged. "I spent all of it at Draco's aiding his recovery, but it was just nice to be with him. I will agree with you though, I wish I had seen more of you too. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Pansy watched as the woman continues to unpack, pulling item after item from her, seemingly, never-ending trunk. Pansy raised her eyebrow, as she noticed a dildo amongst a pile of books on the bed. She reached forward and picked it up. Holding it in front of her with a large smirk coming over her face. Hermione gasped, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Pansy chuckled.

"Shit 'Mione." She said. "I didn't realize that you were gagging for it that much. Dam, you that horny girl?"

"It's my hormones," Hermione answered with a sigh, taking a seat next to Pansy. She wasn't going to bother being embarrassed, her feelings were serious and the vibrator was something that she needed. "It's like everything is heightened Pans, you don't even realize. I'm just so turned on all the time, but also right now the thought of having a man fuck me seems repulsive. The equipment helps."

Pansy bit her lip, glance down at the knee-length dress that the pregnant witch was wearing. She licked her lips slightly, Hermione squirmed under her gaze. "Only men?"

"What are you proposing?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point as Pansy stood up and positioned herself in front of her. She watched as the Pansy dropped to the floor, hands coming to part her knees. She gasped, but she couldn't help the slight twinge of arousal that shot through her aching loins.

"Do you trust me?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide as the girls in front of her slowly pushed her dress up to her hips. Pansy's fingers came to rub along her pussy, making her throw her head back as pained pleasure ran its way up her spine. "Yes, yes....yes, I trust you."

She watched as the girl slipped her panties to the side, fingers now directly pressing against her moist lips. Hermione groaned as Pansy's fingers came to slowly massage her clit in a circular motion, pressing down every third rotation. She could feel her juices pooling around the girl's fingers, lubing her passage. Running her fingers downwards, Pansy smirked up at the dazed witch with a chuckle. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Pansy rammed her fingers into Hermione to a loud, ecstatic, moan.


	14. Chapter 14

After being back at Hogwarts for a couple of months, Draco could safely say that he was finding it easier to cope with the judgment that he received from everyone. Yes, it was definitely annoying but it didn't seem to hit him as deeply as it would have done before the break.

As he walked towards the potions classroom, he ignored all of the glares that were sent his way because he had decided that his life would be about himself from now on. He didn't need the approval of anyone else. Especially young wizards who had no idea what the war was really like, them all being tucked away in safe houses with their loving families. He was right in the middle of the battle, they too would have done anything Voldemort asked if standing right next to him.

"Written In The Stars, eh Malfoy."

Draco stood still where he was, eyes following the fifth years that had just walked passed him. Had one of them shouted to him about his novel? Had he heard them wrong? He could have sworn... "What did you just say to me?"

"Written In The Stars." The random fifth year shouted again, sniggering with his group who all carried thick wads of paper in their hands. Please say that wasn't... "Quite the storyteller Malfoy, or should I say Alex?"

Draco ran, ran as fast as his legs could carry him, back to the dormitory that he and Harry shared. Hopefully the brunette would still be there. Draco had only been on his way to potions so early because he had to walk from the library, where he had been studying. As he burst through the door, he found Harry crouched down pulling his potion books from his trunk. Draco pushed him aside, searching inside for the manuscript that he had given to Harry; even though he knew full well it wouldn't be there.

"Where is it?" Draco asked, turning to Harry with panic in his eyes. That one novel held so much detail of his private life, hell, his sexuality was written all over it. So many secrets that the general public didn't know. "Harry, please tell me you didn't."

Dazed, Harry pushed himself up on his arms with a raised eyebrow. He took in the boys panicked look and shook his head to let the blonde know he didn't understand what was going on.

"The novel Harry," Draco said. "The one I gave you for Christmas. The one I wanted YOU to have when I no longer wanted to live, where is it?"

"Oh, the novel." Harry chuckled, reaching into his trunk and pulling out a large brown envelope. Draco grabbed it, holding it to his chest with a sigh of relief. That random child must have just found out about it somehow, maybe from one of the Weasleys. At least he hadn't read it. "God Harry, I thought you had spread it around the school."

"Of course not." Harry smiled, pushing himself to his knees so that he was at the same level as Draco. He had never seen the blonde man so relieved. "It means so much to me, I would never. The original copy means so much to me, it is never going to leave my side."

Draco's eyes widened, head spinning with what he was hearing. "Original Copy? Harry, there is only one copy."

"Nope." Harry smiled. "There are two."

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, biting his lip as Draco stood up and started to pace nervously. He pushed himself up after him, taking a seat on the side of his bed. The second copy was meant to be a surprise, but if Draco had somehow found out. "I made another copy. You know Seamus Finnigan?"

"I'm aware of him." Draco nodded, glancing at the boy. What had he done? "What did you do Harry?"

"I sent him a copy of the novel." The brunette grinned, as Malfoy fell to his bed with weak legs. "His uncle is a publisher, he said he would pass it along. Don't worry, I'm not putting it out into the world. I just wanted to get an acceptance letter, to show you how brilliant you are."

"No Harry." Draco half laughed, half cried, as he placed his face into his hands. "He didn't do it, Harry! His Uncle isn't a publisher anymore. My father killed Seamus's uncle, I remember that horrid day like it was yesterday. He leaked my work to get revenge on me, Harry. MY WORK YOU BUMBLING IDOIT."

"No." Harry gasped, standing quickly with his hands over his mouth. "No, are you sure? Are you kidding?"

Draco glanced up at the brunette with a glare that he hadn't seen in months. His face was cold, eyes emotionless "Do I look like I'm kidding Potter?"

"Draco..."

"What part of private don't you understand?" Draco's voice was quiet, yet Harry had never been so fearful of the man. He sounded so full of hate, almost as if he had lost all faith in the world of friendship. "I gave you that book Harry because I trusted you. I wanted you to be the last to hear my thoughts. I thought I meant something to you."

Tears fell from Harry's eyes, as he watched the boy rise from his bed, and stand still with his arms across his chest. The brunette stepped forward, hand coming to take the blondes to own in his. "You mean everything to me Draco, literally everything. I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I was trying to do something nice for you."

"And I love you," Draco said, glancing down to where their hands were connected. "That's why it hurts so much." He let go. "You've betrayed me in such a deeply personal way, and I don't think I can forgive you for that."

"Draco doesn't." Harry sobbed. "Please, don't.'

"I'm sorry," Draco said, closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I can't be friends with you anymore. I can't trust you anymore. Goodbye Potter."

Then he left the room, walking straight into Blaises to find them him, and Ron in a heated Quidditch debate. As Blaise noticed the man, he stood up with concern radiating in his eyes. Without saying a word, Draco stepped into his arms. As soon as they had engulfed him, the blonde let himself break down in the ugliest of ways.

Behind them, Ron slipped from the room. He walked quickly to Harry's room, making a quick stop to talk to Hermione.

Harry sunk the floor, what had he done? Draco and he had been getting on so well, and now within seconds, their entire friendship was being wiped away? All over a stupid mistake. He sobbed loudly, hands coming up to meet his face.

To his surprise, as he broke down, arms surrounded him. Hermione's voice whispered into his ear, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Harry glanced up from her shoulder, to see Ron stood at the door with clear distress on his face.

"Harry," Hermione spoke gently, pulling away from the boy and taking his face into her hands. "What happened? Ron came into me, told me that Malfoy was a mess and that you may need me. Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head, pulling away from the girl and pulling his legs to his chest. "Oh Hermione, I've fucked up so bad."

"What did you do Harry?" She asked, noticing the contents of his trunk scattered around the room. "What did you do?"

~

Harry sat forward on the Gryffindor table, fork slowly circling his plate as he tried to ignore the stares that he was getting from admiring students. As much as he appreciated their appreciation, couldn't they feel it in a less obvious way. And why didn't anyone ever appreciate Ron or Hermione? They did just as much as he did in the war.

The golden trio had decided that it was better to come down to the main hall for lunch and let Draco calm down. Harry knew the boy was mad, but surely they would get over it. They had gotten over much worse in the past. He sighed.

Hermione glanced at him, before turning to Ron with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know what to say. I always know what to say."

Ron smiled down at her, a small shrug to communicate that he had no answer to give her. It was true, she did always know what to do but she had never had to deal with Harry when his heart was broken.

So they all just sat there, in silence, only looking up when the doors of the Great Hall smashed open. Draco floated in, trapped in a bubble that spoke quotes of his novel. The Great Hall filled with laughs, as Harry shot to his feet with Hermione. Ron was kind of laughing along with the others.

Draco didn't fight to escape the bubble, instead, he just covered his face. The embarrassment of the situation was so overwhelming, it would have never happened to him before the war. Everyone would have been too scared to do anything to him. McGonagall made a stand, yet it was Harry who made the first move. He brought his wand up, dissolving the bubble, as he ran and caught the blonde before he hit the ground. Malfoy pushed him away, scrambling to his feet.

His eyes widened as he looked around the room of people laughing at him, making fun of both his sexuality and his want to get away from the wizarding world. He glanced towards Harry, his voice sad.

"Do you see what you've done?"

Harry took in the laughing crowd, heart speeding up as he watched the blonde boy turn towards the exit. He stepped forward catching his hand, turning him back towards him. With a surge of courage, he stepped forward and contacted their lips. Draco gasped slightly, pathetically sinking into the boy although it was the last thing that he wanted to do. He openly whimpered as Harry's hand came to cradle the back of his head. He could feel the shocked onlookers, he felt a mixture of need and embarrassment.

Draco pulled away, shaking his head at the brunette. "Harry, I told you we couldn't do this. Please don't make more of a scene then you already have, just let me go."

As the blonde went to walk from the door, the brunette stepped forward again. His voice boomed around the hall loud and proud.

"I'll never let you go Malfoy." He started, making the blonde stop in his tracks. "You are worth more than you think you are, worth more than anyone that I have ever met. Yes, you have made mistakes in life, but who hasn't. You were part of the second generation of Death Eater, who was forced to follow in their parent's footsteps. You have heart that no other Malfoy before you have, you lead with love and combat hate. You are more a man, just crippled by fate. You deserve so much love, and anyone in this room who loves to hate you should run. They should cower in fear because I will not stand to the side anymore and watch you take it. I love you Malfoy."

The blonde watched in shock as Harry got to his knees, summoning a rose with a click of his fingers. His eyes flickered up to the hall of students, and teachers, to see that they were just as shocked as he was. McGonagall was on her feet but made no effort to move towards them. He looked back down at Harry. The brunette started to speak again, words bringing tears to the blonde's eyes.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Malfoy. What's Malfoy? It is nor hand, nor foot,   
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.   
What's in a name? That which we call a rose   
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Malfoy would, were he not Malfoy call'd,   
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Malfoy, doff thy name.  
And for that name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

Draco leaned down, taking the rose from the boy. The blonde muttered so only the man in front of him could hear.

"I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;   
Henceforth I never will be Malfoy."

The blonde then turned, walking out of the hall without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

Can you believe, " Hermione said, as she walked across the Hogwarts grounds with Pansy? They both had some free time in the school day, and it was the only time they could meet up. Since Harry, and Draco had stopped communicating they hadn't had much time to spend with each other. They did have their room, but with being bunked up with Lavender it wasn't the same. They wanted the one on one connection. "They recite Romeo and Juliet to each other, the most romantic play in the muggle world. Yet, they still don't talk. Is Draco that stubborn? I understand what Harry did was stupid, but seriously."

"I know," Pansy said, linking arms with the heavily pregnant witch as they came to the edge of the forbidden forest. They wouldn't go inside, but it was lovely when you wanted to walk the perimeter. "I must confess, I don't know the play in its entirety but, from what they spoke, it was really sweet. How does the play end Herm, maybe that will shed some light on how things will come to end with Harry and Draco."

Hermione cringed at the thought, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the misplaced helpfulness of the woman at her side. Romeo and Juliet would be the last play that Hermione wanted Harry's and Malfoy's relationship to follow. "Yeah, you don't want to know."

"That bad, huh?"

"Tragic," Hermione admitted, head flying backward with a sadistic chuckle. "Beyond anything, the most mortal minds could think up. William Shakespeare was seen as a genius in the muggle world. You know he wrote plays of witchcraft?"

"Really?" Pansy said, eyes wide in shock. "He knew of the Wizarding World?"

"Well..." Hermione shrugged. "There are rumors shared among literary wizards that he did once have an affair with one of our kind. That's how he came to write such magically accurate plays."

"Wow." Pansy smiled, shaking her head to rid herself of the image of the old playwright. "Okay, enough about the Wordsworth with the magical fetish. What are we going to do about Harry and Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed, a shrug overtaking her shoulders. She had been thinking about it for a week, since the scene that had taken place in the great hall. She still couldn't come up with any plans that she knew would work on such a level that it would mean Harry, and Draco, instantly realizing that their love for each other was worth way more respect than they were treating it with. She needed Malfoy to ignite his trust in the brunette again, while Harry had to learn that his actions had consequences. "I just don't know Pans. Every plan I come up with has major flaws, like how am I meant to create a situation that requires them both in the same room, at the same time? I mean, there are potions, but it is highly unethical to disturb their education."

Pansy giggled, only Hermione could factor in school when trying to come up with a plan to get their two friends together. Though she did have to agree, it was a difficult situation. It wasn't like the two boys just didn't know their feelings for each other. They were both aware of the others' love but were bound by their pasts to such an extent where they just couldn't seem to work out how they could make a relationship last. They both came from completely different backgrounds and had lived by completely different morals growing up.

"There has got to be something that we can do." Pandy sighed, taking a seat on a log. She helped Hermione sit down next to her, keeping the woman balanced with an arm around her waist. Hermione sent her a nod in thanks, a blush forming on her cheeks. She moved uncomfortably, her stomach fluttering. Since the night they had slept together, she had been feeling rather dizzy around the blacked haired woman. "Even if it's crazy."

"Crazy?" Hermione questioned, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes came to settle on the Forbidden Forest, she knew that if only entered a couple of miles that nothing really dangerous would be a risk to anyone's life. "I think I have an idea."

"What you thinking?"

"The forest," Hermione muttered, head gesturing to the vast number of trees behind them. Pansy glanced to her side, not seeing how Hermione thought that the scary place could be of help. "What if I enter, walk for a couple of minutes, and stay there. You can then run-up to the castle, find both boys separately, and tell them that the other boy has been taken into the forest. That they are hurt. It will scare them so much, they will run down to save each other. But when they get there, I will be here to give them a lecture. I will tell them how much they love each other, and their pasts shouldn't keep them apart. Harry loves Malfoy despite his flaws, including self-harm. Draco loves Harry despite the distrust that he feels. He knows deep down that Harry was only trying to do something nice for him. What do you think?"

"I don't know Herm," Pansy said, eyes falling from the forest and down to her friend's bump. She had never entered, but she had heard of terrible creatures living in the trees. Creatures that could wound and, possibly, kill. "I'm not sure how I feel about you going in there, alone. Herm, you are eight months pregnant."

"I'll be fine." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been in a couple of times, and I know nothing too dangerous lives on the outer edges. The most I'll run into are the Centaurs, and Harry and I are quite friendly with them. So, what do you say?"

Pansy sighed, looking Hermione in the eyes. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop the girl from doing what she felt was needed, so she nodded. "Promise you will stay safe?"

"Of course." Hermione agreed, hand coming to her lower stomach as she felt a slight twinge.

~

Draco sat at his desk, pen in his hand, staring at a blank piece of paper. Since he and Harry had stopped talking, he just couldn't seem to make himself write on a daily bases like he did when he was writing 'Written In The Stars'. As much as he tried, anything that he wrote seemed to come out jumbled, or just downright shit. It was almost as if he had lost all inspiration, and his well had run dry. The brunette pain in the arse was his muse, and without him, he knew he didn't have anything to write about. Nothing that meant anything anyway.

He could write about the pain he felt being shoved away from society but he had already delved into the subject, and without the love, he had for Harry it would come across as bland, and kind of pathetic. Almost as if he was crying to his parents that he couldn't have a sleepover, although he knew he had done something horrid to get grounded.

He sighed, placing his pen to the desk and falling back in his chair. He was beginning to think not letting himself be beloved by Harry was a bit stupid, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like the man had betrayed him deeply. He knew for a fact he would never share Harry's words so publicly if he knew that was what the man wanted. He turned in his chair, glancing around the shared room. God, sharing with the man while they were not talking was so depressing.

His depressive thoughts were short-lived when the door of the room swung open, making him jump out of his seat with a squeak. Pansy stood there, face paler than he had ever seen it. He stood up quickly, running to her side. He took her into a tight hug, as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Pansy. Pansy." He said, hand coming up to the back of her head. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No." She cried, pulling away from the boy and looking him in the eyes. She looked so sad, so broken. "It's Harry!"

"Harry?" Draco asked, eyes widening in panic. "Whats happened to Harry?"

"Oh, Draco." She said, her knees shaking. Draco quickly sat her on his bed, taking a seat next to her. "It was horrible. You and Harry haven't been getting on, so we went to hang out at the edge of the Forrest. I know it's a stupid place to be, but I didn't want you to see us with each other and think I was abandoning you. Then it happened."

"What happened?" Draco asks, literally grabbing the girl by the shoulders. If Harry was in danger, he needed to know about it.

"The Unicorn!"

"The Unicorn?"

"UNICORN." Pansy scream sobbed, burying her face into Draco's neck as she felt herself start to smirk. "It was horrible. The savage beast came out of the forest, blood dripping from its mouth, and took a run at me. Harry, being Harry, jumped in front of it to protect me. It bit him, but his leg, and dragged him off into the forest."

"A unicorn came and dragged him away?" Draco asked, making sure that he had heard everything that his best friend had just told him. "And it had blood coming from its mouth?"

"I think it ate another Unicorn." The girl whispered, glancing around the room as if the savage beast was going to jump out from any shadowy corner. "Draco, we need to help him. I don't want him to die."

Draco's heart twinged at the thought of Harry dying, and he jumped to his feet. He quickly grabbed his wand from his desk and ran toward the door. He turned back to Pansy once more and smiled.

"I promise I'll save him from the beast." He said. "I need you to tell McGonagall where I have gone. Tell her to send help."

Pansy waited until the blonde had gone, before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Phase one was complete, now onto phase two.

~

"Can you see it?" Ron called out, glancing around the warm summer sky from his broomstick. He and Harry had broken into the Quidditch Closet, to ride some brooms, and had accidentally let a snitch free. They were in so much shit if they couldn't find it. Harry knew that McGonagall would be straight on his back. He was meant to be the chosen one, what kind of example would he be setting for the young people of Hogwarts if they all found out about him doing this.

It's not even like he had wanted to ride brooms at the start of the day, he had just wanted to stay in bed all day and mope. He missed Draco and was feeling down knowing he was the one to blame for them not talking anymore. Ron had found him, sulking on the beanbag chairs, and had convinced him they should go for a fly. A broom had once been Harry's happy place before he had found for the blonde-haired wizard.

"No, I can't," Harry screamed back, glancing down to the Quidditch field to see Pansy waving her arms frantically at him. He raised an eyebrow, looking back up at Ron. "Mate, keep looking for it will you."

"So much for being the best Gryffindor seeker in a century."

Harry just stuck his finger up at the man, before flying down to the ground and landing next to his female friend with a smile. He gasped, seeing that she was sobbing. Running up to her, he took her into a tight hug. 

"Pansy." He said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "What's the matter. Is everything okay?"

"No." Pansy cried, burying her face into Harry's neck. The brunette pulled her into him tighter, hand moving to rub circles on her back. "It's Draco."

"Draco?" Harry asked, pulling away and looking the witch in the eyes. She seemed like she had seen something horrific. "What happened to Draco? Has he tried to take his life again? Pans, where is he? I thought he was in our room."

"The forest." The witch cried, pointing into the direction of the forbidden location. "Draco and I were hanging out at the edge of the forest. I know it's a stupid place to hang out, but I didn't want you to see us together and think you couldn't be friends with me anymore. We were just playing a game of catch, then it attacked."

"What attacked?" Harry asked, grabbing the girl's shoulders in panic. "What attacked Draco?"

"A Dementor," Pansy whispered, glancing around as if the creature was going to jump out and attack her. "It grabbed him and dragged him inside the forest. I think it's going to kiss him."

"The kiss?"

"The kiss!" Pansy scream sobbed, grabbing Harry by his collar. "You have to help him, Harry. You can't let his soul be taken."

"Right." Harry nodded, pulling away from the girl. "Do me a favor, go and get McGonagall. If Draco is getting attacked, he needs chocolate. Lots, and lots of chocolate."

Harry turned and ran from the pitch, pulling his wand from his pocket. Ron flew down from the sky, a golden snitch in hand. He nodded his head into the direction that his friend was running.

"Where's he running off to then?" He asked, pushing the snitch into his pocket.

"Draco." Pansy smiled. "He's going to stop his man from kissing another. TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WINS."

~

Hermione walked through the forest with a smile on her face. Her plan was a stroke of genius. She knew that neither Draco nor Harry would refuse to come to the aid of the other, even when they weren't on the best of terms. Chuckling, she stepped over a log and looked up at the tall trees all around her. She had been walking for ten minutes and had finally found the right place to host the intervention. The clearing was just far enough into the forest for the boys to explore, but not too far that she would get lost and not be able to find her way out.

Sighing in exhaustion, she moved into the middle of the clearing and took a seat on a stump that lay there. She had been feeling quite irritable the whole day, and the walk was only adding to the uncomfortableness that she was feeling. She allowed herself to rest back onto her arms, watching magical creatures walk about all around her. Nothing too big, just you're standard pixie or rodent.

Suddenly pain shot through her body, making her muscles stiffen. She hunched forwards, hands coming to her stomach. She waited for the cramping to pass before she sat up straight, eyes wide. No, it couldn't be happening yet. She had another month to go.

Pushing herself to her feet, she hunched over again. The pain she was feeling bringing her to her knees, a howl leaving her lips. Once the second pain had passed, she fell backward, back pressed against the stump she had just been sitting on. She groaned, massaging her contracting stomach. Was the un-comfortableness she had been feeling all day labor? Almost as if answering her question, water rushed from her vaginal area. She sobbed, trying to pull herself to her feet. 

"Help!" She screamed. "Anybody! Pansy! Harry! Draco! Help!"

To her surprise, to her screams a Centauress ran from the thick bushes of the forest, followed by two Centaurs. The horse-like woman looked at her with wide eyes but galloped forward kneeling next to her. Her hand came out to touch Hermione's sweaty forehead, eyes falling to her stomach. Hermione groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Foolish child." The Centauress spoke, looking around at her men with wondrous eyes. "What are you doing in the forest in this condition, no no no lay back my dear. It will soothe the pain, no point in tensing already contracting muscles. Why are you here?"

"I was meeting my friends," Hermione spoke through heavy breaths, doing as the Centauress asked her. She lay back, head against the stump. "Oooooo, fuck. I...i think I'm in the late stages of labor  
."

"It would appear so." The Centauress nodded, turning to her men with determination radiating in her eyes. "I know it is not of centaur tradition, but I must ask that you leave the forest at once. Cuvnos, please run to the castle. Forget of our silly traditions of never hanging around wizards and find Minerva. Hiveyar, I believe this young witch was calling for Harry Potter, do your best to see that he is found."

Both Centaurs bowed and ran in the direction that Hermione knew lead out of the forest. The Centauress turned back to her and lay down next to her. She reached out, slowly stroking the girl's stomach with a small smile. "And I, Drixella, Empress of the Centaurs will stay here with you. You will not be alone through this."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry ran, ran as fast as he could, towards the forest. Fear ran through his very core, thinking of Draco laying beneath a Dementor, losing everything that he was. With Draco's fear and guilt, it would defiantly have plenty to feed on. The thoughts only made him run faster around the Quidditch pitch.

He couldn't believe that the last thing he and Draco would have done would argue. It would definitely fit their track record, but it would break the man's heart. The blonde was the first boy that he had ever loved, the only boy that he could ever see himself loving.

In a twisted turn of events, maybe their story would end up like Romeo and Juliet. Harry knew that if Draco got turned into but an empty shell, he could never go on. He would have to stay with the man through insanity, even if it meant losing his own mind too. His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into something, making himself fall to the floor. He grabbed his head with a groan.

"Watch where you are going."

"No, you...Potter?"

Harry pushed himself up quickly, taking in the sight of an unmarked Draco, with wide eyes. He should have been in the forest. The blonde man crawled forward, his hand coming up to rest on Harry's cheek.

"Harry?" He muttered. "Where's the Unicorn? Are you hurt? What the hell is going on."

Harry shook his head, taking Draco's hand, from his face, and clutching it tightly in his own. How did he get away from a Dementor mid-kiss? He raised his eyebrow at Draco's words, did he just say...

"Unicorn?" Harry asked. "What Unicorn? Draco, are you alright? How much did the Dementor kiss you to get you talking about Unicorns?"

"Dementor?" Draco asked, glancing down at their connected hands with a small smile. "Dementors only roam around Azkaban. Oh Harry, how hard did the cannibal Unicorn bite you?"

"Wait." Harry smiled, pulling his hands from Draco's and taking the blondes face into them. He slowly stroked along with his cheeks bones with one thumb. "A cannibal Unicorn? What on earth are you talking about Draco?"

"Pansy..."

"Pansy..." Harry said eyebrow raised as he glanced towards the forbidden forest with a chuckle. That sneaky little witch, sneaky but brilliant. "Let me guess, I'm in the forest in trouble?"

"Yes." Draco frowned, finally piecing together what had happened. Why would his best friend lie to him? Why put him through the fear of thinking the man he loved was dying? "And so am I, apparently. Oh, Harry."

Draco reached forward, pulling the shorter wizard into his chest. Harry smiled, hugging him back with a relieved sigh that the blonde hadn't run off the moment he figured that they had both been tricked. Pulling away, Draco placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. Short, but sweet. The brunette smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I was so scared." The boy admitted, pulling Harry back to his chest. "I thought I was going to run into the forest and find your body mangled, with a wild bloody fancy horse standing over you. Please never get bitten by a unicorn."

Harry laughed into the boy's shoulder but nodded. He rolled his eyes, letting Draco squeeze the life out of him. "Only if you promise not to kiss a dementor."

"Deal."

Draco pulled away once more, pulling Harry in for another kiss. This time, instead of quick, it was slow and passionate. Harry moaned into it, his eyes falling closed. He hadn't realized how much he craved the man lips until he had felt them against his again, he pulled him closer. Draco's hand ran up from Harry's back, coming to lay in his messy brunette hair. The pulled away to breathe, foreheads pressed firmly together.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Harry smiled, chuckling as a tear slipped from the corner of Draco's eyes.

"You too."

They shared one more peck before standing. Hands connected, they turned to walk back to the school and find Pansy, only to be stopped by two Centaurs. One of them ran passed them, up to the castle. The other skidded to a stop, eyes wide.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said, stepping forward with a respectful bow. "Is everything alright?"

"Your friend is in the forest." The Centaur said. "And she is about to give birth to her child."

Harry and Draco took off in a run.

~

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Hermione groaned, forehead coming into contact with the forest floor as another contraction ran through her body. She was on all fours, she had read somewhere that it would ease the pain. They were getting stronger, and closer to being constant. She was getting scared, but she put on a brave face. Crying about the situation would help no one, especially not her baby. Drixella rubbed her back through the pain, there wasn't much more that she could do to comfort the witch.

"That's it, child," Drixella said, running her fingers through the witches' hair as the contraction seemed to ease, and she could sit back onto her knees. Hermione looked up at her, face visibly exhausted. But she also held a determination in her eyes, a determination that only a mother could muster. The Centauress smiled, the birth of a baby was truly the most remarkable experience. "Labour is a cruel mistress, but the gift that she leaves behind is one that can't match any other."

"Hermione."

"Excuse me?" Drixella asked, helping Hermione sit against the stump. Hermione's hand fell to her stomach, gently massaging just below her belly button. Labour had a weird sensation, apart from the pain, she could also feel the baby moving lower and she feared that it would be making its appearance in the world sooner rather than later. Wasn't labor meant to last hours? Yet, when she thought of all the un-comfortableness she had been felling; it probably had.

"It's my name," Hermione said, breathing in small pants to ease the pains that still seemed to be pooling at her pelvic region. "Not a child. Use it."

"You carry fire in your soul." The Centauress smiled, climbing to her feet and walking to a bush, plucking a leaf. She slowly walked back, holding her hand out to Hermione with a smile. The young witched raised an eyebrow. "That fire will help in delivery. Chew on this leaf my chi...Hermione, it's a natural painkiller. Won't do the wonders that magic can, but it will help a little."

Hermione nodded, sticking the leaf into her mouth and chewing. Another contraction ripped through her body. She surged forward with wide eyes as she felt her baby drop inside of her. Was he or she is the birth canal? Her question was answered when she felt the overwhelming urge to push. She held back, falling with heavy breaths once the contraction had ended. It was the most painful yet, but she also got a sense of tranquillity.

"It's hit my birth canal," Hermione said, looking up at the horse like woman with wide eyes. Sweat dripped down her face at an alarming rate. Was it meant to be happening this fast? Was she doing something wrong? "I can feel my baby moving downward, what do I do? I feel I need to push."

"Then on you're next contraction, you push." Drixella smiled in sympathy down at the girl. She walked down the bottom half of the girl and reached down to remove her underwear. Hermione just let her, at least she seemed to know what she was doing. The young witch nodded, focusing on the breaths she was taking. She whimpered.

"I'm scared."

"As all good mothers are." Drixella smiled, grabbing her new friend's hand with a comforting squeeze. "Our children scare us from the moment they are conceived to the moment that we die. It's just the way that the world is intended. I know it's hard Hermione and not the ideal situation for you to be in, but your baby is going to be born whether you like it or not. Are you ready to be a mother?"

"No." Just as a contraction ripped through her, Harry and Draco ran into the clearing making her sob out loud while pushing down as hard as she could. Finally, she wouldn't be having her baby without her friends. Both boys ran to a different side of her, hoisting her up into the more traditional birthing position; a squat. She lent into Harry as the contraction subsided, crying into his neck. "I didn't think you would make it."

"Of course I would." Harry smiled, glancing up at Drixella with a small nod as she lent down to inspect Hermione. His hand came down to cradle her bump. Draco wiped the sweat from her face with his sleeve. "Hey, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Oh my god, Hermione, you're going to meet your little one."

"Yeah." The witch smiled through her sobs. "Not exactly in the place I planned." 

"Well no," Draco spoke with a small smile. Hermione turned slightly to hug him. He wasn't one of the people she planned to have with her, but he was definitely a great option. "But hey, plans suck. I must say, you are doing rather marvelously for being in a forest."

"I'll say." Drixella smiled, looking back up at the witch with a small smile. "I can see the top of the baby's head. I'm so proud of you. Now, on the next push, I am going to need you to give the most powerful push you can muster, once we can get the shoulder's out it should be easy. Your baby could be with us within the minute. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, taking both Draco's and Harry's hands in hers. When the next contraction tore through her, she squeezed down. Both Harry and Draco squeezed back, free hands falling to the small of her back to help her stay squatting. She screamed out, in most honestly, the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Yet amongst the pain, she felt a rush, a rush of pleasurable relief, followed by nothingness. Her body was but an empty vessel. 

She fell into Draco, let herself catch her breath as she looked up to see Draxella holding her little one in her arms. Harry quickly slipped off his T-shirt and held it out. The centauress handed the baby to him, allowing him to wrap it up as it let out little cries. 

Harry looked down at the baby with wide eyes, slowly shuffling back to Hermione. He placed the baby down onto the new mother's stomach, smiling as Hermione took it into her arms, careful to mind the cord they were still linked with.

"Congratulations Hermione," Draxella said. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

She grinned down at her baby boy, eyes wide. She lifted her hand, allowing her fingers to trail slowly over the baby's short, partially exposed, arm. Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss to his head. "Hello, bubba. It's me, your mommy. I love you so much, and can't wait to take care of you for the rest of my life. Me, and your two godfathers that are, that's if they will have you."

Both boys looked down at her in shock, though Harry nodded straight away. Hermione's eyes traveled to the blonde, who had looked back to the baby almost instantly. His hand came down, the back of his knuckles brushing against the little boy's cheek. The baby lent into is, bubbles forming at his lips. Draco smiled. "I could think of no greater honor."

They spent the next couple of seconds in silence, just looking down at the baby with love in their eyes. Though their silence was lost when footsteps sounded all around them. Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasly, Pansy and Blaise all appeared in the clearing, gasps sounding at the sight of the baby.

~

Shortly after Hermione, and the Weasleys had been taken to the hospital wing, Draco and Harry went back to their dorm. They had decided that they definitely didn't need to be taking up any more room in the infirmary than was already probably being taken. Draco walked up to Harry, who was lay on his bed and straddled his still bare waist. The blonde looked down at him sheepishly, biting his lip at the sight of boys tanned skin.

"You were so selfless earlier," Draco said, falling against Harry's chest with a smile. The brunette wrapped him in a tight hug, closing his eyes at the sudden warmth he was getting from the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Wrapping the baby up in your shirt without a second thought, you're a good man."

"It was nothing." Harry smiled, happy that he had the man he loved so much wrapped up in his arms. Did this mean they were back on good terms? "Hey, does this meant you forgive me for accidentally leaking your novel?"

"Absolutely not." Draco chuckled, pulling his head back to look Harry in the eyes. He raised his hand, bringing it to rest on the man's cheek. "But I already thought I had lost you once today, I won't do it again. Plus, if seeing a baby born as taught me one thing, it is that there are more important things in life than our petty squabbles."

"It really was magic," Harry said. "Wasn't it?"

"It really was," Draco said with a smile, thumb making a stroking motion across Harry's cheekbone. His heart lurched. "Harry, I really do love you."

"I love you too Draco." Harry smiled, eyes traveling the length of man above him. "More than I've ever loved anyone."

Draco smiled, leaning down and catching Harry's lips with his in a passionate kiss. The brunette moaned slightly, hands coming down to grab the blonde man's hips. Harry pulled his lips from Draco, pulling the boy's shirt above his head, before connecting them again.

His hands made their way to the blondes back, his fingers digging into his milky skin. Draco moaned into the kiss, at the feeling of the boy's fingers, grinding his hips downward.

"Harry." The boy moaned, pulling back to look at his lover with a dirty twinkle in his eyes. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to stop."

"Good." Harry chuckled, a small growl leaving his throat as he flipped them over so that he was on top. "Because I don't want you too."

Draco groaned in ecstasy as Harry caught his lips again, pushing his erection into his rapidly growing manhood. Harry pushed his hand between them, pushing down Dracos trousers before pulling down his own sweat pants. He pulled back to take in the boy's body, mouth-watering at the thick outline of the erection that lay in the blonde boy's underwear.

"God Draco." He hummed, placing a peck to the blonde's lips, before trailing them down his body. His chin, his neck, his chest, his stomach, then just above his waistband. Hand coming to cover the boy's manhood through the fabric, he looked up to his blonde lover, staring at him with lust in his eyes. "Can I?"

Draco looked back at him, pupils fully dilated. He nodded, his head falling back as Harry started to lower his underwear, before taking him into his hand. Draco gasped, back arching at the foreign touch. He had never been touched like that by anyone other than himself.

With a small smirk, Harry stuck out his tongue and licked the length of Draco's reddened bellend. The blonde's body perched upward, hand coming to rest of the back of the brunettes head. "Oh, shit....oh Harry."

Harry giggled at Draco's reaction. "You like that?"

"Very much." The boy squirmed, as Harry him into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, tongue circling the tip. The wet action sent shivers up Draco's spine.

While sucking on the boy, Harry brought his hand up and ran his fingers between the boy's cheeks. His index slowly circled the rim of his anus, pressing in now and then. Draco moaned.

"Mmm." Hummed around the boy, letting his finger breach his lover. Draco moaned, toes curling at the new feeling. He slowly started fucking himself back on the finger, until it was knuckling deep. Harry nudged his prostate making the blonde writhe beneath him.

"Harry...," Draco moaned. "More, please, more."

Harry added another finger, working the boy open. Draco moaned in pleasurable pain, anus clenching around the boy's fingers. Once it seemed to get more comfortable for the boy, Harry increased the speed at which his fingers were moving. Draco's hands clutched the sheets beneath him, pulling at them as the feeling became unbearable. He pushed Harry's mouth off his dick, making the boy look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco?"

"Close." He mumbled. "Too close, want to cum with you inside me."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

Harry pulled back from the blonde boy and pushed his underwear down his legs. Chucking them to the side, he parted Draco's leg. Placing himself in between them, he pulled the boy's legs up over his shoulders. He chuckled down at his lover, he looked completely out of it. His cheeks were red, and the blush had made its way down half his body. His dick lay against his stomach, leaking pre-cum onto his pale porcelain skin. Lining up his erection with Draco's entrance, Harry smiled down at the boy.

"Are you ready?"

"Completely."

Harry pushed forward, eyes wide as he watched the tip of his dick enter the boy he was in love with. It seemed way more intense then it had when he was with Charlie, maybe that was because there were actual feelings involved. Once his head had been completely engulfed, Draco's hand came up to still him. The blonde's face was scrunched up in pain, sweat forming at his brow. Though he was in pain, Harry could see the lust in his eyes.

Harry, turning his head to the side, placed a kiss to Draco's shin. "Are you okay love?"

"Yeah." The blonde said, through heavy breaths. "Just give it a minute."

"You know," Harry said, reaching down to slowly stroke the inside of his lover's thigh to distract him. "I've been thinking, and there is something that I want to ask you."

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, closing his eyes as the pain started to melt away. "What is it?"

"Well...," Harry shrugged, slowly inching himself inside of the boy and smiling as his back arched at the pleasure he seemed to be receiving. He stopped halfway when Draco started to cringe at the feeling. "I am single, as you know."

"I do." He muttered, opening one eye to look at the brunette.

"And so are you."

"So single." Draco moaned, opening both eyes now. He reached up to wipe sweat from his brow. "Like, embarrassingly single."

"So." Harry shrugged, pushing in until he was fully buried inside the boy. Draco moaned, throwing his head back as Harry's cock nudged against his prostate. "I was wondering, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes..." Draco moaned, pushing himself deeper on the boys cock. "God, yes. Now fuck me."

Laughing, Harry bent down over the boy's body and slowly started to thrust in and out. He watched the blonde's face scrunch up in ecstasy as he did so. Draco's legs came to encircle his waist, pulling him as deep as he could go. Harry lent down and connected their lips, speeding up his thrusts.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Potter."


	17. (A Year Later)

Harry stood atop a podium, placed in the far corner of Flourish and Blotts. He glanced around his friends and family. The front row was filled with people that meant the most to him in the world. The most important of those being Hermione, and her now one-year-old son, Pansy, and Blaise. With a kind smile, Harry lent forward and tapped the mic to signal to everyone that he was about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He spoke, voice loud and proud. "I would like to thank you all for being here on this special occasion, this day has truly been a long time coming. What can I say about Draco Malfoy?" Harry glanced to where his boyfriend was stood at the side of the stage. "A man with many different sides is how I will start. Draco had a tough upbringing, being born into a family that was most loyal to He Who Must Not Be Named. Growing up he was taught to be sly, conniving, and if I do say so myself, a bit of a bastard."

The crowd chuckled, and Draco smiled sheepishly. He had to admit, he was a dick in school.

"He made decisions based on how he was raised and, due to that, he committed some terrible crimes. While many saw him, and still see him, as a criminal, I saw him as a victim and grew to love him in so many more ways than I thought I would. Though initially I wasn't happy that I had been roomed with Draco at school, I quickly learned that there was much more to him than met the eye. The man I met after the war, was not the boy I had feuded with before the war. He was lost, and in need of love. I am happy to say he found it and chose to love me back. Through the depression that he suffered after the war, he wrote a book. A book that quite honestly brought me to tears when I first read it. A book that, indirectly, battled the hate that was being sent his way. He tells me writing it was one of the most therapeutic moments of his life, that's why I am so glad to hold the published copy in my hands today."

Harry lifted the official copy of 'Written In The Stars' from the podium in front of him and held it out to show the audience.

"Written In The Stars is a love story in which a wizard falls in love with a muggle, much to his family's hatred of them. It's a book about hate, acceptance, and the much-underestimated power of love. Now to give you a short reading please give a, greatly deserved, a round of applause to Draco Malfoy."

Harry stepped back from the podium and started clapping as the audience did the same. Draco, waving timidly, climbed onto the stage and walk to the microphone.

"Hello." He must be tired awkwardly, eyes not meeting the crowd. "The extract that I am going to read for you today is perhaps the most pivotal part of the book. This is the scene where Alex tells Dylan that he is a wizard, bringing both worlds crashing together."

"Okay." Draco scrambled to open the book, cheeks going red as he finally managed to pick it up. Pansy sent him a whistle in support, despite the many reporters that were present. The blonde smiled her, before lowering his gaze to his book. "Okay, here we go...

'I turned from the ocean view, the fifty-foot cliff drop that sat in front of us seemed minuscule now. My eyes widened. Had I in fact heard him correctly? Surely he had to be lying, things like this only happened in the movies.   
I took a step forward, placing my hand to his cheek. He looked at me, looked at me like he had nothing else to lose. He looked empty, dead inside. He was not the same man that I had met two months before.   
"What did you just say?" I asked, trying to detect dishonesty in his blue orbs. Nothing.   
"I'm a wizard." He said, pulling a stick from his pocket. My fingers came out to touch the object as if a force from another realm was controlling me. When my fingers came to touch the thin piece of wood, I gasped. It was warm and vibrated against me.   
"Prove it," I said, taking a step back from my boyfriend. "Prove to me you are, what you say you are." Despite the seriousness of the situation, a smirk graced Alex's lips. He turned from me, his gaze flying to the sea that lay below. I stood back, watching. With a flick of this stick, droplets started to fly upward, IT WAS RAINING UPWARD, from the sea.'

...Thank you for listening." Draco closed his family's coming to look at the crowd. They were clapping for him, many smiling at him. "So, has anyone got any questions?"

A lady in the back stood up, notepad and quill in hand. Draco nodded towards her. "Alice Magimble, from the Dailey Prophet. You told the papers the other day that only 40 percent of the novels earning will be going to you, although your novel is self-published. Could you tell me where the other 60 percent will be going?"

"Certainly," Draco said, a smile coming over his face as cameras started to go off. "I am happy to announce that Twenty percent of the profits earned will be going straight into a savings account for my godson, Hugo Weasley. Another Twenty percent will be going towards a charity that helps rebuild homes demolished by Death Eaters in the prime of the wizarding war. And Ten percent will be going to Hogwarts Scool Of Witchcraft And Wizardry to fund a counseling program that will work with children of families of a dark nature."

The witch nodded, quickly scribbling down her notes with a small nod of thanks. She took a seat. Draco pointed to a witch in the front row who had her hand up politely. She stood, a nod of gratitude.

"Doris Quibble, Reform Magazine. Mr. Malfoy, could you please give us a few words on how your life was growing up?"

"Sure," Draco said, glancing back at Harry who smiled at him. With a sigh, he leaned forward with his elbows against the podium. "I can't say that I had a particularly bad life growing up, in my younger years anyway. My family was wealthy, so I had a good quality of life. My father and mother were distant, but I just told myself that was normal for a family of our nature. It was when I hit fifteen that things changed, my father became less distant and more abusive. He taught me of Voldemort ways, and I followed idly. It was my destiny, as my mother put it."

"Thank you." The witch smiled, happily. She took a seat, to which another group of hands went up. Draco pointed to a wizard standing near the door, dressed in traditional robes.

"Issac Warbler, Cauldron, and Wands. We all know of your romance with the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. What our readers would like to know is, is your relationship reflected in the characters?"

"Relationship no." Draco smiled, biting his lips as he heard Harry chuckle behind him. "We weren't together then. But, I did write about what I wanted us to be. Thank you for the question. I'll take one more."

Draco looked around the room before his eyes finally fell on a shy young wizard who looked out of place. He wasn't a journal, but he looked like he wanted to speak. Draco pointed to him. "You."

"Oh." The boy jumped, hand running to the back of his neck. "Thank you. I was wondering, how did you come out?"

Draco thought for a minute, glancing around at his boyfriend, before shrugging. "Rather pathetically, I was sobbing to my best friend. Why do you ask, are you..."

"Incredibly." The boy smiled, biting his lip. "I just don't know how to come out."

"Just do it." Draco shrugged, with a kind smile. "I don't think there is really a right way. If you are happy as you are, then let yourself be true."

The boy nodded, sitting back down in his seat. Giving him one last smile, Draco nodded at the crowd before walking into the back room of the book shop. Harry followed him, leaving the shop owner to talk at the podium about why he decided to stock the book.

"Oh my god," Draco said, hand covering his mouth as he tried to control his smile. "Did that actually just happen?"

Harry smiled, hands coming to rest on Draco's shoulders. The blonde was shaking on the spot, the adrenaline of being on stage overtaking. "It did baby, it really did. I'm so proud of you."

Draco smiled, falling against Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around him, hands coming to rest on the small of his back. "Thanks."

"Draco," Harry muttered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Draco hummed, his nose pressed into Harry's neck. "What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

Draco stiffened, eyes wide against Harry's skin. Pulling away slowly, he looked down at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He said.

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a ring box. He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band, the words 'Written In The Stars' engraved.

"Will you marry me?" Harry repeated.

"Oh my god, Harry." The blonde smiled, taking the ring box carefully. "It's beautiful. The engraving. Of course, I will marry you."

"It's our phrase." Harry smiled, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto Draco's finger. "It's perfect.'

Draco chucked himself at Harry, holding the shorter man in his arms. He placed a long peck against his boyfriend...no fiancès lips. "This the best day of my life. I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

"Hey." Draco smiled, pulling away with a small smile. "I also have a surprise first you too."

~

"Ow." Harry laughed as he bumped into something hard, Draco had his hands over the brunette's eyes. "Watch where I'm going."

"Sorry." Draco giggled, changing Harry's direction so that he was a mid path and wouldn't bump into anything else. "There you go, I've got you."

Walking carefully Harry chuckled again. "I can feel your ring against my eye, Fiancé."

Draco chuckled, moving his finger slightly. "Oh, sorry."

"I kinda liked it."

"Kinky." Draco laughed, bringing Harry to a stop as they finally arrived at the destination of his surprise. He was excited. He knew Harry would be over the moon with what he had brought him. "Harry, before I uncover your eyes, can I just say that I love you and this gift is for us and our future family."

"You got me a sharing gift?" Harry asked pouting slightly, but Draco could hear the playfulness in his voice. He chuckled, kissing the back of the boys head.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." The blonde said, biting his lip nervously. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Taking a small breath, Draco pulled his hands away from the brunette's eyes. His hand shot to his mouth, as he timidly bit his thumbnail, awaiting his fiancès reaction. Harry gasped allowed.

In front of them sat a cottage, built out of grey stone and covered in vines. Although small, a front garden graced the building with its presence. A tall gate between them, and it. Harry glanced back at Draco, eyebrows raised.

"Draco." He smiled. "Are you fucking with me now? I swear if you are..."

"No." Draco interjected, stepping forward so he was next to Harry, rather than behind. "Definitely not, the book is selling really well. Mrs. Weasely told me about the dream you had about a cottage, wife, and children. Hey, I can't become a wife but the others I'll provide for you. For us."

"Draco." Harry smiled, leaning back into his man as he reached out and ran his fingers over the metal gate that lay in front of him. "Honestly, no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don't know what to say. My original dream for this cottage is nothing like the reality I am living, but I can't help smiling."

The blonde grinned, reaching around his fiance and opening the gate. With a chuckle, he pushed the brunette forward so they were headed towards the front door of the cozy little building. Draco pulled out a key, placing it in Harry's hand. The shorter boy grinned, hand coming up to the lock. They entered.

Harry grasped slightly looking around the empty living room that the door entered, it looked so homely. It had black stone walls, with a red carpet, along with a wood fire in the corner of the room. The brunette knew that he and Draco would spend a lot of time in here, romantic times.

"This is..." Harry said, continuing his speech from earlier. "My man, our house, and our success. This is honestly everything that I have dreamed of, although most of it never passed my mind. Funny that huh?"

"What have I been telling you." Draco laughed, pushing the front door shut with his foot before taking Harry into his arms, placing a loving kiss to his temple. "It does not do to dwell on dreams."


End file.
